Snape's Worst Nightmare
by Dylan and Rylan Yui
Summary: Severus's world gets turned upside down after the Second Task, Watch the twist and turns Severus goes through.   sorry i am really bad at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Dear Dorian and Dylan

It has come to my attention (via Kailan as usual) that the event of my daughter and her best friend (somehow I have found them attached at the hip) as well as her best friend's older brother, whom is thirteen years of age. Should not be allowed to live on their own in my home. So as I have already imposed on you in regards to Dylan Jr., I was inquiring (aka begging) you to take these three in. Their plane arrives at 3 o'clock today. Please inform me of your choice.

Your Brother

Micheal

Dorian laughed as he finished the letter "What are you laughing at Rian?" Dylan said as he walked into Dorian's office with Dylan Jr. trailing behind him.

Dorian smirked "It seems that we have another niece that our dear brother has been hiding from us all these year" he said then looked at Dylan Jr. "Now what did you do this time Dy?" Dorian asked the boy.

Dylan Jr. grumbled glaring at his uncle standing beside him "I was brewing" he snapped. "Dad lets me do it all the time" he said shoving his burned hands into his pockets. His clothes were singed and dirty evidence that the 'brewing' hadn't gone so well.

Dorian sighed "You know that you are not allowed in the potions lab without supervision Dy" he said getting up from his desk and picked Dy up into his arms. " Dylan go write a response to Micheal saying that we will be at Heathrow Airport to pick up the Kids, while I go fix up Dylan Jr. so that he can meet his sister in one piece" he said as he walked out of the office and headed towards the infirmary.

"I don't need fixing up! I'm okay it just hurts a little" Dylan jr. protested as he wiggled some in his Uncle's arms. He groaned and pouted at his Uncle "sides Ash and I have been pen pals for ages, she knows I make potions! Put me down Uncle Dorian!"

" you have known your sister for years and you never told us, I would have liked to know I had another niece" Dorian said as he walked into the infirmary and set Dylan on one of the beds, then left to get supplies.

Dylan slipped off the bed and backed up a couple steps "Dad made me promise not to tell, you don't need that stuff" he growled at his Uncle annoyed that he was still small enough to be carried around. He moved a little close to the door.

"You would not be trying to escape, now would you" Dorian said as he set the supplies on the bed, then grabbed Dylan again. "I need to fix your hands that you are trying to hide from me" he said as he set Dylan back on the bed and gently took the boy's hands out of his pockets.

Dylan whined and tugged at his hands glaring at his Uncle "Stoop!" he whined "And stop picking me up it is annoying!" he added leaning back to see if the angle he was at would get his "Uncle's grip to slip.

" It is fun and I will continue to do it until you big enough for me not to be able to pick you up anymore" Dorian said picking up Dylan again and laid the boy fully on the bed, then opened the burn salve and started applying it gently to Dylan's hands.

Dylan tugged at his hands "Leave me alone" he whined.

"Stop it Dylan, do you want disfigured hands, because with this serious of a burn your will be so scared that they will hurt all the time" Dorian said grabbing a roll of bandages from the bed.

Dylan growled at his Uncle "How am I supposed to grip a flask or a vial with this stuff on!" he snarled sitting up looking for somewhere to rub his hands off on.

"That is the point Dylan" Dorian said as he started to bandage Dylan's hands.

"What do you mean that is the point! I can't bend my hands, how am I supposed to anything" Dylan whined as he watched his hands get rapidly get wrapped with bandages.

"That is the point Dylan, you are not supposed to be able to do anything, besides you hands will un-stiffen as the salve helps heal your hands" Dorian said

"But that is so stupid; I need to be able to something, How long does this stuff last?" Dylan growled at his Uncle.

" It will take a while before your hands are fully healed Dylan, now let's get you changed and ready to meet your sister" Dorian said picking Dylan up into his arms once more and headed out of the infirmary.

" You never mentioned how old your sister was Dylan" Dorian asked as he walked down the hall towards the room he gave Dylan while he was staying at the Children's Home with them.

" That does not tell me when I can actually use them! And she is eleven at the moment" he snarled.

" She cannot be eleven that would make you twins, is there anything else your father is hiding from us about you two?" Dorian asked as they entered Dylan's room.

" Her mum got married so she has two younger sisters, Put me down I don't need your help changing" Dylan hissed.

" You will need some help getting dressed, if you cannot use your hands" Dorian said setting Dylan down on his feet.

Dylan glared at his Uncle " Get out, I know I can do it myself" he said stomping his foot.

" Dy just let me help with your shirt, then I will let you do the rest" Dorian said

Dylan sighed then nodded.

" Arms up" Dorian said then waited until Dylan raised his arms, then he carefully pulled Dylan's t-shirt over his head. " There I will be outside the door if you need any more help" he said leaving the room.

Dylan rolled his eyes then fumbled changing his pants, he stared at his shoes sitting on his bed, glaring at them with a vengeance he shrugged, then decided that he would go bare foot as he walked out of his room.

" Ready" he said

Dorian smirked as Dylan came out bare footed, then handed his nephew some backless trainers " Try these on Dylan, You cannot go to the Airport without shoes on"

Dylan glared at his uncle, then bent over to slip the shoes on. A chain slid free from his shirt, it was a locket in the shape of a sleeping Dragon. " I wish that Kai never told Dad to stop letting me stay home alone" he grumbled.

"Have you always had that necklace Dylan?" Dorian asked

"Yup since me and ash have started writing" Dylan said

"So your sister's name is Ash or is that her nickname?" he asked

"Her nickname" Dylan said then went silence not saying anything else.

Dorian laughed "Fine I will just find out from your Father what her full name is" he said as they walked into the office. "All set Bro, we should get going so we are there for when their flight arrives" he said.

Heathrow Airport

Becky held on tightly to her brother's neck as he carried her off the plane, one arm around her and the other holding onto Ashley's hand.

"Ashley do you see your brother yet?" he questioned as they stopped outside the gate.

"No I can't see anyone in this crowd Travis" Ashley said holding Sandy tightly with her free arm.

Travis smiled and led her away from the gate a little more and stood next to two men and a boy who looked rather annoyed with the two adults.

Ashley gasped pointing towards the boy "Yay! Travis you found them" she shouted loudly.

Travis blinked and spun around causing Becky to yelp in surprise. Dylan jr. blinked and turned then grinned and grabbed Ashley pulling her into a tight hug "Welcome to England" he said happily.

"Thanks Dy" she said then looked over Dylan's shoulder "who are they I thought I was going to meet Micheal here" Ashley as she walked back over to Travis.

" Dad got caught up with his research, and Dumbles keeps bugging him about a teaching position a Hogwarts" Dylan glanced back at his Uncles " Those two are our pain in the ass Uncles Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb" he said smirking.

Ashley laughed "They don't look like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb too skinny" she said smirking.

"Crash Diet" Dylan countered. Becky snorted and giggling slightly.

"Really it is not good to starve yourself, just to lose that much weight" Ashley said smirking

Dylan Sr. laughed as the two ranked on them "You will definitely fit into this Family perfectly child" he said.

Dylan Jr. smirked "Well duh she is my twin sister, is your friend okay" he said looking at Becky.

Travis smiled at the kid already liking him, the Adults … well he would have to see about that "She's okay she just got sick on the plane, she gets motion sick if she reads too long in something that moves, But she will be okay once her stomach calms down a bit" he explained as he adjusted his grip make sure Becky was secure in his arms.

"Yeah I almost got puked on, but I jumped into Travis's lap quick enough so she missed me" Ashley said grinning.

Becky rolled her eyes and turned to glare at Ashley "I did not! Next time I puke I'll aim for you" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Girls can we pretend that the two of you aren't freaks? And Ashley you're suppose to pretend that you are a little angel in front of your new uncles" Travis said rolling his eyes at the two of them.

"But Travis! Being a perfect little angel is no fun" Ashley said grinning.

"Now your Uncles think they have a perfect little Devil, Are you going to get our luggage or are we just going to stand here for a few months" Travis said , through the question was directed at the Adults whom had yet to introduce themselves.

Dorian smirked "Well you have quite the attitude kid, if you would kindly show us which luggage is yours we will pick it up" he said.

" Oh of course, whatever you say" Travis said and tugged gently on a strand of Ashley's hair " Come on Freak on to the Baggage Claim since your Uncles don't know how to read luggage tags"

Ashley giggled. "It's kinda hard to miss my tag; it's shaped like pooh bear." She said as they walked towards the baggage claim.

Travis nodded. "Mine's a dragon and the bag actually has a dragon spray painted onto it and Becky's is a fairy."

Dylan Sr. nodded "that will be a lot of help in finding the suitcases" he said as they entered the baggage claim area. "Are you ever going to tell me your names or should I come up with some really weird nicknames for you?" Ashley asked.

"I think Tweedle dumb and Dee suit them." Becky said finally piping in.

"Well maybe, but I would still like to know their names, then Travis might be a tiny bit more trusting of them, Right Travis" Ashley said.

"There's about a snowball's chance in hell of that happening." He answered sending the Adults a glare.

Ashley poked Travis in the side "Potty mouth" she whispered.

Dorian sighed "it has slipped my mind that we have forgotten to tell you who we are. So I will introduce us we are Dorian and Dylan Yui , your other Uncle Damien is working at St. Catherine's Hospital at the moment otherwise I would have dragged him with us to come pick you up" he said then pulled Ashley's dark purple suit case off the belt and set it down in front of them.

Travis snorted and reached over snatching his off the belt, and then set it down waiting for Becky's.

Ashley saw Becky's suitcase and grabbed the handle, but she was not strong enough to pulled it off so she was getting pulled as the suitcase continued to move on the belt " Travis the suitcase is trying to get away from me!" she said trying to pull it back towards her.

Travis snorted. "Shrimp" He said as he pulled it off the belt.

Ashley glared at the suitcase as she rubbed her wrists "Meanie "she mumbled.

Travis laughed and juggled Becky while trying to get the bags to stick together so he could still carry his sister and handle the luggage.

Dorian and Dylan grabbed Ashley and Becky's suitcases "Let's go the car is this way" Dylan said heading towards the exit.

Travis nodded and rolled his. "Come on freakling and freaklings brother." he commented and Dylan laughed loudly holding Ashley's hand as they followed their uncles

Ashley handed Sandy to Becky to hold as she grabbed the strap of Travis's back backpack so they would not get separated in then giant crowds.

Travis paused then knelt down scooping Ashley up into his other arm. "Hey there Dy-monster, pull the suitcase and hold onto my arm." He said and Dylan grinned doing as he asked as they caught up to his uncles.

Ashley took Sandy back and wrapped arm around Travis's neck. Dorian watch the kids as they caught up with them " Need some help there Kid, they are not too heavy for you" he asked.

"I've been carting these two around for years. And it's Travis..." He said rolling his eyes.

Dorian smirked "I know that, but you are still a 'kid' to me "he said as they walked down into the parking garage to get the car.

He snorted "Oh of course, some family you have here Ash."

Ashley giggled into Travis's shoulder "ya know you'll grow to love them" she said into his ear.

"Nah I don't think so." He commented.

"Ya know you wanna" she said into his ear again.

"Nope. I am happy to have my little circle of friends."He said smirking. "How much further Igor?"

"Ah, now I am Igor, I feel so appreciated" Dorian said. "The car is right over there" he said pointing towards the car.

"Yup and your brother is Frankstien's monster."

Dorian laughed at his twins' face as he glared at Travis "at least I got a better nickname "he said as they reached the car.

"Because you can actually talk, he can't." Travis explained.

Dylan glared at Travis "Why would I want to talk to a rude child as you" he snapped annoyed.

"Because I can turn around right now and leave with the girls." He snapped.

Dorian smacked Dylan Sr. on the head "Knock it off" he said then looked at Travis" please excuse my mindless twin he has a short temper with new people he meets" he said.

"Oh? Then I am not sure I want him anywhere near Ashley or Becky." He countered.

" No, trust me I will not be mean to the girls, if he is then I will kick the crap out of him " Dorian said as Ashley gasped " he is a potty mouth too like you Travis" she said.

"Yes but I only swear when I am pissed to all hell, example right now I really want to turn around with the girls and go back home." He snarled.

" I can see that Kid, but is that what Ashley wants, she never meet her father if you leave now" Dorian said.

"I can easily explain the situation to her father and he can come see her in America in the summer." he countered; Becky glanced at Ashley and mouthed. "Uh oh"

Ashley rammed her knee into Travis's stomach hard " Knock it off Travis, stop being a jerk and get in the car, so we can get going we are not going back home " she snapped glaring at Travis.

Travis glared back but sent a very dark look that spoke volumes about himself as he settled the girls into the car his hands shaking with barely contained anger. Becky whimpered and handed Ashley her bear back and covered her ears.

Ashley continued to glare at Travis "Calm down right now Travis, you are scaring your sister" she said.

He snarled. As he slid into sit next to his sister, holding her against his side. "We're getting a hotel." He snapped at Ashley his tone daring her to argue.

Ashley growled "No we are going with Dorian and Dylan like Micheal wanted us to "she said really getting annoyed with Travis overprotective attitude.

He growled, a sound low and deep one that a human shouldn't be able to make.

Ashley growled back in the same way." Okay when did it become a zoo in here? "Dorian said as Dylan started to drive out of the parking garage.

"I think ima be sick..."Becky whimpered closing her eyes tightly.

Ashley turned away from Travis "Dylan pull over unless you want your car to smell like puke the whole way to the Children's home "she shouted. Dylan pulled over to the sidewalk and jumped out of the car opening the back door to let Becky out.

Becky ran away and began to throw up violently. Travis shoved the man out of the way as he raced to his sister's side holding her shoulders as she continued.

Dorian reached under his seat and pulled out a black box and pulled a vial out and got out of the car heading over to Travis and Becky " Travis can I give this to your sister , it will settle her stomach so she will not get sick while in the car again" he said.

Travis looked at the vile then nodded. "She doesn't normally get sick twice in a row"

Dorian pulled out his wand and looked around for any muggles then banished the mess on the ground. Dorian knelt down to Becky " Hey Becky, can take this for me it will stop you from getting sick in the car again" he said gently.

Becky closed her eyes and downed the vial whimpering and leaning into her brother's waiting arms. He swept her up with a nod to Dorian as he headed back to the car his sister cradled.

Dorian followed them back and closed the door once Travis had settled back into the car. Then walked around the car and got back the passenger side. Dylan climbed in a minute later and he resumed driving towards the Children's home.

Becky closed her eyes tightly holding onto her brother while Travis flicked Ashley's nose. "You okay?"

"You done being mean" Ashley said.

"Nope, but at the moment I'm more worried about Becky." he leaned in so only Ashley could hear him. "I think she caught a bug so we might have to bring her you know where don't tell her that."

"We could take her to see Damien" Ashley whispered to him then look up at Dorian" Where does Damien work?" she asked. Dorian looked back at Ashley "He is the Head of the Children's Ward at St. Catherine's Hospital" Dorian said.

Becky hissed without opening her eyes. "Um..." Travis faltered, he wasn't the one normally pushing for medical visits he wasn't sure he had the heart to.

"Can we go visit him before we go back to the Children's home "Ashley asked glancing at Travis.

Travis winced some at Ashley mouthing if she cries I won't make her.

Dorian looked back "Sure we can take a slight detour, to St. Catherine's if you want to meet Damien" he said Ashley grinned at Dorian.

Travis groaned and leaned back in the car. "Why did I agree to chaperone you Ashley?" he asked.

Ashley smirked at Travis "Cause ya love me to death" she said as Dylan headed back into the city and headed towards St. Catherine's.

He groaned again. "She's just gonna want to stay in the car.'

"If you're carrying her, she can't stay in the car, and don't you want to meet another part of my other family?" she asked Becky.

"Not in hospital I don't." She muttered.

" Aww! But I want him to meet my sister "Ashley whined

"No whining head hurts." Becky whimpered.

"then stop being so stubborn" Ashley said

"Fine see your stupid relative." She muttered glaring as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Where exactly is this Damien?" Travis asked as they got out of the car him carrying Becky.

"He is probably up in the Children's Ward" Dorian said as they walked in the entrance.

Travis carried Becky over to the elevator. "Which floor?" He asked as they got in.

"Fifth" Dorian said as the doors closed.

Becky held tightly on Travis's neck her eyes half lidded. "Couldn't we save this for later, I'm tired." She said to Ashley.

"You can sleep while I meet with Damien" Ashley said as they reached the Fifth floor.

"Ugh..." Becky said grumpily as the doors opened and they walked out.

"You owe me." Becky muttered as they entered the children's ward.

Travis adjusted his grip and glanced around the place looking for anyone who could possibly be the uncle. He glanced at his sister and sighed. "I'm going to take her back to the car." he stated and turned towards the elevator.

Ashley grabbed Travis arm and pulled him down the hall " Don't be a wuss Travis" she said then walked into a solid object and fell into Travis " Who might you be little one " voice above her said.

Travis steadied Ashley and stared at the man he held Ashley protectively against his body backing up a step. "Sorry sir my little sister doesn't look where she is going."

"That is quite alright, who you are here" he started to ask when he was interrupted by Dorian "Ian! I see Ashley has found you on her own" Dorian said.

Damien looked at his younger brother confused "Rian, who is Ashley I do not recall you adopting another child" he said.

Dorian laughed "You cannot see the resemblance Ian, Dylan come over here and stand next to Ashley" he said

Dylan rolled his eyes walking over he leaned on Ashley's shoulder sticking out his tongue. "Hi Uncle Damien we just came to say Hi."

Damien knelt down in front of the two " My god their identical, Micheal never said anything about having twins when he return to England with Dylan" he said

"Cause he didn't want to duuuh. Okay Ash you met him can we leave now?" Dylan asked.

Ashley walked up to Damien " Um... can you do something for Becky she caught a bug and she really does not like doctors" she whispered in his ear.

Dylan rolled his eyes and shifted on his feet. "Can we please go now?" He asked Dorian.

Damien straightened up "In a little while Dy, Ashley wants to see the Family wing first" he said

Dylan groaned shaking his head, as they walked towards the family wing. "Why does she wanna see the family wing?" Dylan continued

"Cause Becky is sick and I want Damien to check her over "Ashley whispered into Dylan's ear.

"And just how do you think he is going to do that? Travis has her." He whispered back.

Travis can stay with her "Ashley whispered to him again.

"And he's gonna look at her how when she's that close?" he asked.

"I am sure he can do it Dylan" Ashley said in a low voice as Damien walked into one of the rooms.

"Now this is one of the Parent/Child rooms. Ashley here has asked me if we do physically for our schools, I am going to show you how we do it and I will send the results to any school you attend" Damien said

Becky opened her eyes and hissed at the man making it clear he better not dream of doing so to her. Travis himself paled as well.

" Do not worry, I will not show these two any of the results unless you give me permission to" Damien said seeing the look on Travis's face " Ashley and Dy lay on one bed and Becky and her Brother on the other bed I will do one quick scan and you will be all done" he said

"No!" Becky snapped as Dy groaned glaring at his uncle and his twin. "Thanks sooo much Ash." He mumbled laying down with a pout Travis stood their confused obviously torn between declining and from doing what Damien wanted me to do.

Ashley got on the bed next Dylan" you won't have to have it done later on Dylan" she said " Travis just lay down and get it over with the quicker you lay down with her the faster it is done with" she said afterwards.

Travis groaned and laid down holding Becky while she hissed at him.

"Here I will do you two first so you can get back up Travis" he said the performed the scan and waited for the results to pop out the end of his wand.

Travis stood. "We are going back to the car." he declared heading for the door to the room.

Damien caught the sheets of paper as they left his wand" Wait a minute Travis I have to give you a few things "he said as he read the papers.

Damien conjured a black one-strap bag with Travis on the front and summoned the potions and salves to him " I would move out of the way guys, unless you want to get hit" he said to his brothers as the supplies flew into the room. Dorian and Dylan jumped out the doorway. Damien caught the supplies as they came and set them in the bag, then handed the bag to Travis and conjured a green one-strap with 'Becky' on the front and handed it to the girl " there this can be your new school bag " he said

She buried her face into Travis's shoulder shaking her head. Travis nodded to Damien. "We'll be by the car."

Dorian nodded "We will be there in a moment "he said.

Damien turn towards the other bed "Okay you two, let's see if everything is fine with you" he said then performed the spell over the both of them.

Ashley gasped a little as she felt the spell go over her "I think that I like wizarding physicals better the muggle physicals" she stated as Damien finished the scan. A minute later the sheets paper flew out of Damien's wand once more and Damien repeated the process of gathering the supplies, handing Ashley a dark purple one-strap and Dylan a black one-strap with their names on them after he put the supplies in them that results said they needed. There you go kids, I will see you later "Damien said.

Dylan rolled his eyes at the supplies and slid off the bed going to stand by his uncles.

Ashley sat up and slipped the bag over her head "See ya later Damien" she said as she jumped off her side of the bed and went back over to the twins. Dylan and Dorian picked up Dy and Ashley walking out of the room after saying goodbye to Ian and headed back to the elevator to leave the building.

Becky glared at Travis as they stood by the car; she was standing on the ground. "I'm sorry." He said for the fifteenth time. "But he didn't do anything now did he?"

"Becky are you still pouting over there" Ashley said as they walked over.

Becky sent her friend a chilled look though the look in her eyes softened it.

Ashley hugged Becky" I just want you to be well ya know "she said into Becky ear.

"I'm fine stop worrying!" She countered rolling her eyes as they got back into the car.

"Nope, not gonna happen Becky" she said as Dylan pulled out of the parking lot.

Becky rolled her eyes then closed them leaning on her brother.

Ashley unbuckled herself and climbed into the way back seat with Dylan so that Becky could lay down on Travis " Be careful there little monkey" Dorian said when he saw Ashley through the mirror.

Travis turned and tugged lightly on her ear. "Do not ever do that again!' he scolded.

" Nothing gonna happen Travis Dylan seems like a good driver, it is not like I was climbing up front" Ashley said sticking out her tongue at him he grabbed her tongue and squeezed it.

"Behave!"

Ashley pulled her tongue away and snapped at his fingers with her teeth"

He glared at her and hit her on the nose. "Keep it up.'

Ashley smirked "Of course I will "she said.

"Uh huh you sure you want to." He asked his eyes glowed for a moment, a signal for her to stop as Becky stirred slightly

Ashley made a face at him then leaned back against the seat and looked out the window as they passed through London.

Dylan sighed. "Watch out for Uncle Dorian he's really picky and bossy!"

Ashley giggled and nodded "I can hear you Junior" Dorian said from the front.

"Do not call me junior!" he shouted. Becky opened one eye and sat up slowly rubbing her eyes.

Ashley smacked Dylan on the head "you woke her dummy, now she will never sleep!" she said.

Dylan glared at her. "His fault for calling me junior!, and why won't she sleep?"

Ashley looked up at Travis and mouthed 'can I tell him' .

Travis sighed and mouthed 'unfortunate we are all family so yes and you don't have to whisper. They'll find out sooner or later'

Ashley nodded " Becky is a Natural seer and her vision keep her from sleep every night, so if she does fall asleep it best not to make a sound so she will not wake up" she said

"I can hear you, you know!" Becky said pouting, she really didn't want anyone to know. Travis glanced up front to see the reactions of the adults in the car.

Dylan just looked in the mirror once then went back to driving. " Well don't we have a bunch of talented people here" Dorian said.

Travis growled in warning as Becky hid into his chest. "Leave it be old man."

" I was just giving her a compliment and I am not that old" Dorian said.

"Compared to us your like dinosaurs." he countered turning so Becky could lean with her back into him. "Are we there yet?"

"it will be about forty-five minutes or more, London is a pretty big city and the Children's home is outside the city in the country" Dorian said.

Travis groaned and closed his eyes shifting slightly and began running a hand through Becky's hair

Ashley leaned her chin on the seat by Travis's head "It will be alright Travis" she said

"I know, I know." He said tiredly.

Ashley just laid her head on her arms and sighed.

He reached over with his free hand and ruffled her hair. "There's room for two here you know"

"but then Dy will be all alone" Ashley said

Dylan grinned. "Don't worry about it I have my game boy" he said pushing her towards Travis

Ashley lifted her head and climbed back over the seat and curled into Travis's side "My game gear sounds so old compared to his game boy " she mumbled into his side.

"Don't worry I'll buy u a game boy." he said pulling her close and stroked her hair as well.

Ashley shook her head "You don't have to do that Travis, I am fine with my Sega Game Gear" she said softly.

Travis smiled. "Go to sleep."

"Don't wanna" Ashley said yawning.

"Uh huh..." he glanced up front and sighed. He covered Ashley's eyes. "Sleep."

"Not fair" she hissed before she fell limply against Travis's side.

Travis smirked. "Works every time." he stated yawning but he kept his eyes open refusing to allow himself sleep.

"Hey kid it is safe to go to sleep if you want too, and can you tell me you full name, you resemble some I know" Dorian said looking close at Travis.

Travis blinked. "Do I have to I hate my first name,"

"Why would you hate your first name, I think Travis is a good strong name for you" Dorian asked.

"It's Travisty Riley." he said

"Okay I can understand why you dislike you first name, but are you sure that is your real surname, because you resemble a Black that I know " Dorian asked again.

"My mom was a Black but she was disowned." He explained.

Dorian eyes widened as he realized whose child he was talking to "Your Siri's nephew!" he said shocked.

"Hush you'll wake the girls and yes." Travis said yawning.

" Would you kill me if I told Siri that I found more Blacks, I will not tell him your actual names just that I met some people with the surname Black as there is not many left of that line left" Dorian asked softly.

"I'd have to kill you and hide the body." He snapped obviously exhausted and not wanting to deal with anything of the sort.

Dorian laughed softly "Okay, I will not tell him, but he will find out eventually even without telling him myself" he said.

"How, my last name is Riley, so there isn't a reason for him to find out?" he snapped.

" There are plenty way for him to find out, I am sure you were born with surname Black , and it was changed when your mother was married , Becky would be a Riley as I would assume that she was born after your mother was married" Dorian said.

Travis snarled at him. "Any trace of me and Becky having Black blood has been well hidden, only Julian is openly a Black."

"Ah so you have an older brother, did you know if anything happened Sirius then Julian would be the new Lord Black" Dorian stated calmly.

"That would be a total Nightmare, he already is bossy enough." He said rolling his eyes.

Dorian snorted " Sirius would give that title up in a heartbeat if it did not mean that the inheritance would go to one of the Death Eaters Families, but Sirius is trying to make the Black family name good again instead the evil it represents at the moment" he said.

Travis snorted. "Well Julian's cell is 1-860-565-7860." He said sighing closing his eyes.

Dorian smirked "I will be sure to tell him that I have a replacement for him" he said

Travis snorted. "I still think he should train Julian before he steps down."

"Well if he can keep himself out of danger until he can meet Julian then, I would agree with you" Dorian said.

"Why don't you just confine him to where we're going, where you can keep an eye on him." He joked.

"That would be easy if he was not a bloody Animagus, and could probably slip out of the room when someone opened the door to give him food" Dorian said.

"So collar him."

"Yes I would to see you try to put a collar on your Uncle's neck and live to tell the tale" Dorian said

"That's easy, give the collar to Becky, she'd not only get it on, but also live." he said scratching his neck, Dorian could see that he was wearing what looked like a choker with a silver cross dangling from it.

"You got collared by an eleven year girl, I would have loved to see that" Dorian said laughing. Ashley stirred a bit " too noisy " she whined stretching a loud cracking sound was heard as Ashley stretched, then she sighed and fell back to sleep. Dorian winced at the sound "does she always do that" he asked.

"Yes. Always. As I said 'invite' him over. Just get a strong enough collar." he explained

Dorian looked at Ashley again "Are you sure it does not hurt her body when she does that." he said

"Probably does, I know her joints are inflamed." he said with a shrug his eyes were slitted as he looked at her.

"I am still confused as to why she does that if it hurts her" Dorian said with a confused look on his face.

"Her body stiffens and it won't loosen unless she does."

"Really, I have never heard that happening in a child before" Dorian said.

"Well she's a freak like I said"

Dorian rolled his eyes. "If you two are done chatting you can get out of the car we are here " Dylan said leaving the car." He is in such a grumpy mood today" Dorian said as he watches his twin walk into the large Manor that they had turned into a Children's Home.

"Uh huh." He glanced at the two girls and twisted He hissed as a loud popping sound was heard as he managed to get the door open and hold both sleeping girls. "ow." he said mildly.

Dorian got out of the car and walked over to Travis "let me take one of them, then we can see what you did to yourself after we get them settled" he said reaching for one of the girls.

"I'm fine and all I did was dislocate my shoulder." Travis said heading for the house.

"That is not fine, you should not be carrying them if you did that" Dorian said walking beside him.

"Done it before." he countered.

"We will be fixing your shoulder after we get the girls settled into their rooms" Dorian said sternly

"All I need is a wall." He answered. "I don't need your help."

" As amusing as that would be to watch, I think you need to let me do this once , I assure you that if you dislocate your shoulder again after it heals fully I will let you ram yourself into a wall without stopping you" Dorian said as they entered the Children's Home.

"Why Do I have a feeling there won't be a next time." He snapped as he shifted still managing to hold the girls with apparent ease

Hopefully, I can prevent a next time but I can not be around you all day so anything can happen" Dorian said.

He gave Dorian a cold look. "I can handle it fine myself"

"Do not give that look, I will be near you when you do then so I know that you successfully popped it back in, but I can do it much quicker with one simple spell" Dorian said as they reached the guest rooms where Dylan's room was.

"Spells don't work on it anymore." He answered wincing as he jarred it. "And it never goes all the way back in anymore so it'll go in half way."

"Well if you let me look at it, I can figure out why it will not and set it right so it heals correctly" Dorian said

"Let me think about that one. Um how about No?" he countered pausing outside of the doors. "In here? And they'll want to be in the same room with a nightlight."

Dorian nodded and walked into the room, charming the ceiling to mimic the sky outside. The soft glow of the moon flowed into the dark room and he started conjuring another set of everything in the room with his wand. Dorian expanded the room a bit so that the girls would have an equal amount of space in the room.

Travis laid Ashley down on one bed, surprising easily tucking her in with Sandy then did the same to Becky tucking her in he straightened. "They stay up late so I am used to carting their arses around"

Dorian snorted at that then noticed Ashley rubbing her neck in her sleep as she laid on her side "is there something wrong with Ashley" he asked.

"Oh right, she needs a foam mattress and pillows, bad back and neck right monster?"

Ashley slowly open her eyes "Trav this bed doesn't like me" she said sleepily.

"I know sweetie. Can you make the bed foam?" he asked Dorian,

Dorian nodded and pulled out his wand and whispered a spell changing the mattress into a thick foam pad. "Trav where is my pillows Ashley said sitting up still rubbing her neck.

Travis rolled her eyes. "In the backpack in the car I had my hands full." he said, he was getting grumpy his shoulder hurt like hell, he was exhausted and she was whining about pillows!

"I'll go get your damn pillow." He said storming out of the room towards the car.

Ashley jumped when Travis yelled and laid back down hiding under the blankets. Dorian heard soft sniffling coming from under the blankets and glared at the door where Travis once was.

A moment later two pillows fell from the ceiling and landed on top of her bed. It was obvious Travis intended to not come back.

Dorian sighed and pulled the covers back and pulled Ashley into his arms "it is okay, you know Travis did not mean to scream at you he is just tired like you are" he said softly.

Dorian held Ashley with one arm, then set Ashley's fleece pillows at the head of the bed then laid Ashley back down" there now go back to sleep for me while I go find Travis okay" he said. Ashley nodded some tears still flowing until she buried her face into her pillows and close her eyes. Dorian covered her back up with the comforter and left the room in search of Travis.

Travis sat up in one of the many trees listening to his mp3 player trying to curb his temper.

Dorian searched the manor then decided to go look outside. Dorian spotted Travis sitting up in one of the smaller trees on the grounds. When he reached Travis he reached up and grabbed Travis's leg and yanked the boy out of the tree.

Travis let out a screech as he plummeted down from the tree in shock, normally when he plugged in as his brother put it everyone knew to leave him is.

"Do you enjoy making little girls cry when they ask you an innocent question while they are half-asleep" Dorian snapped at him.

Travis glared at him. "Fuck off!" he snarled and turned climbing the tree again. Something bad was going to happen if he didn't leave him alone.

"Answer my question kid" Dorian snapped as he grabbed Travis from the tree again made him look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry she cried But I am fucking tired I haven't' slept all week, the two of them were sick here so I've been playing nursemaid I haven't had time to sleep. GET OFF MY CASE OLD MAN!" He screamed.

"No I will not get off your case, if you are so tired then I think you should just go to Sleep" Dorian hissed as he reached up and put his hand over Travis's eyes.

Travis managed a growl before he fell asleep dropping towards the ground out.

Dorian caught the boy before he hit the ground then gently picked him up and walked back towards the Manor. Dorian walked by the car "Dylan come inside now! Stop playing that Game Boy or I will take it away and you will not get it back" he shouted as he walked pass and into the Manor.

Dylan jumped and scurried out of the car. "What crawled up your arse and died!" he protested pouting playing the gameboy as he walked into the manor.

Dorian turned and scowled at Dylan " come with to the infirmary, so I can check how your hands are, you better not have messed with them Dylan" he said.

Dylan paled and turned off the gameboy. 'Uncle Doooorian...you just checked them a couple of hours ago!" He whined loudly.

"Dylan I am in no mood to deal with a whining eleven year old, so just listen to what you are told" Dorian snapped and started to walk away towards the infirmary.

Dylan bit his lip holding back the tears and took off running to hide.

He continued to run till he burst into Dylan's office in tears he didn't care if his uncle was in a bad mood he flung himself at the man behind the desk crying hard.

Dylan Sr. grunted as Dy landed on him almost knocking him from his chair. "Dy what is wrong, why are you crying like this" he asked is foul mood dissolving as Dylan continued to cry into his shirt.

"I didn't mean to! The stuff just washed off I don't know why Uncle Dorian hates me he yelled really loud!" He wept.

Dylan Sr. sighed it seem something has gotten Dorian riled up and he took it out on dy. " Dylan, Dorian does not hate you, can you tell me what happen from the beginning please" he said.

'I don't know I was in the car playing and Dorian, Travis came out he looked really upset he dug out his backpack then did something with it then grabbed his mp3 player and went up; a Tree, then Uncle Dorian came out mad yelled at Travis for snapping at Ash cause she cried I guess and Travis yelled back that he was exhausted and stuff then Uncle Dorian screamed back and made him sleep then yelled at me to get out of the car or he'd take my gameboy away!' He cried.

Dylan Sr. ran his hand through Dylan's hair "Okay Dy, what happened that made you run to me crying" he asked gently.

"He...he yelled at me! He said he wasn't in the mood to listen to a whining eleven year old and to just do as I was told.' he whimpered.

"Dylan you should know not to cross your uncle when he is in a foul mood, which it seems that Travis put him. What did he ask you to do that you complained about" Dylan Sr. said rubbing Dylan's back a little.

"Going back to the infirmary AGAIN! I was just there this MORNING!" He cried.

"He just wanted to see how your hands were doing Dy, you burned them pretty bad" he said softly.

"He Yelled!" Dy cried moving to move away from his uncle.

Dylan Sr. held Dylan firmly" Dylan, Dorian yelled because Travis put him in a foul mood like I was in and your complaining over a simple thing set his already short temper off , I am sure he regrets yelling at you for that" he said.

"I don't care I wish Dad had sent me somewhere else" He snapped.

"Now I know that is not true Dylan, you love it when you come here, you just do not like that we are stricter then your father" Dylan Sr. said

Dy glared at him before his body sagged his eyes closing as he fell asleep entirely spent against his uncle.

Dylan Sr. sighed as he got up and headed out of his office and headed towards Dylan's room, he would deal with Dorian after he settled Dylan in his room.

Dorian laid Travis on the closest bed after he entered the infirmary. 'He was getting to old for this' he thought. Dorian gather a sling for Travis's arm after figured out what the boy did to it that would make it not rest in the socket correctly. Dorian pulled out his wand and did a scan on the boy's shoulder Frowning at the results. It seems that ramming himself into a wall to fix his shoulder was what cause this problem. Dorian place one hand firmly on Travis's left shoulder blade then placed his other hand under Travis's upper arm and quickly pushed the arm upward until he heard a loud crack. He let go of the boy's arm and did another scan smirking when it showed that joint was completely set fully and not just half way like the other times Travis had mention.

Travis eyes snapped open and he jolted starting to sit up his eyes watering as he clutched his shoulder hissing in pain. He raised his eyes to Dorian and hissed again obviously angry with him putting him to sleep.

"Do not start anything Kid or I will be force to do it again" Dorian said looking Travis in the eye.

Travis lowered his arm growling deep in his throat, he crouched on the bed looking quite ready to pounce the man.

"I mean it kid if you trying anything while I am putting this on your arm, I will force you back to sleep" Dorian said picking up the sling from the bedside table.

Travis pounced surprisingly he pinned Dorian easily to the ground in such a manner the older man couldn't move a muscle.

Dorian struggled for a while until he finally got arm free from Travis's grip and reached up to the boy's forehead " sleep" he hissed out loudly.

Travis howled in rage before he sank against Dorian asleep again.

Dorian sat up with Travis in his arms just as Dylan Sr. walked into the infirmary." having a little trouble there brother or do you just like sitting on the floor" he said smirking. Dorian glared at his twin as he grabbed the sling off the floor and carefully slipped it on Travis's arm strapping it firmly in place. Dorian carefully stood up with the boy in his arms

" You can yell at me later for screaming at Dylan, right now I have to put him to bed before he wakes up again and you have Mess hall duty in case you have forgotten" Dorian said walking out of the infirmary. Dylan Sr. glaring at his back as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics_=Japanese speaking

**Bold= **Parseltounge or Parsel Magic

Chapter 2

Severus Snape growled as he burst into the Children's Home. Honestly what did the Headmaster think letting Potter go on as he had been. He stormed to Dorian's study even if the man wasn't in there he was going to help himself to brandy

" Severus Snape how many times have I told you not to touch my liquor while I am not in the room" Dorian said as he walked into the office after a tiring dinner in the Mess Hall after he had got Travis settled.

Severus growled at him downing what appeared to be his third glass as he refilled it he sank into a chair. "Dumbledore is a complete moron!"

Dorian snatched the brandy glass out of Severus's hand down the liquor and hand the glass back " What has Dumbles done now Severus" he asked as he sank into his desk chair.

Severus scowled. "He let him run free which of course the idiot boy hurt himself AGAIN!" He snapped grabbing the brandy and poured himself a new glass.

" Ah, this has to do with Harry again, what happened this time Severus" Dorian said snatching the glass again and returned it empty once more.

Severus growled. "Will you stop doing that!" He shrieked filling it for the third time and stuck his hand over it so that he could protect it.

" Answer my question and maybe I will" Dorian stated.

Severus hissed and downed the glass filling it yet again. "The boy was hurt badly during one of the stupid trials and what does the idiot do nothing! They don't even confine the boy to bed!" He all but screamed.

" Well Severus, you sound like you actually care for the boy, if you are that worried about Harry bring him here and I will take a look at him or I will bring him to Damien if the boy's injuries are as bad as you say" Dorian said with a smirk.

"The boy would never allow it." He snarled drinking again. "As if that pesky Gryffindor would even rest if tended, he'll just go off again the minute his feet hit Hogwarts!"

" I doubt he is any worse than the Thirteen year old that pinned me to the ground because I fix his shoulder and I had to use Parselmagic on him to put him to sleep" Dorian said.

"Oh? Cracked four ribs, his left eye is so swollen he can't open it, his wrist from what I can tell is shattered and his back was shredded." Severus spat. "All of which could be seen the minute the trial ended!"

" I know what to do I will just send Damien over there, he can get Harry, tell Dumbles that his golden boy will be back in time for the third task" he said getting up and walking over to the large fireplace in his office.

Severus gaped. "Dumbledore will never agree to that!" he protested, and the idea of involving his closet friend...he grimaced.

" Severus you know that when I inform Ian of what Harry injuries are, there will be no stopping him from taking that boy from that castle weather Dumbles agrees to or not" he said kneeling down and starting the fire.

"Did it occur to you that the boy will be less than willing?" He snapped pouring more brandy thanking god that it was Friday

" All Ian has to do is use Parsel magic on Harry and he would be out like a light and would have no knowledge of where Damien takes him " Dorian said and reached for the Floo pot and threw some powder into the flames.

" Damien Yui, St. Catherine's Hospital, Children's Ward " Dorian shouted into the green flames. A moment later Damien Yui's face appeared in the fire "Rian I was just going to come over to see how the kids were doing, is there something you needed that cannot wait until I get there?" Damien asked.

" I need you to take detour to Hogwarts first Ian and pick up Harry Potter , because Severus here has informed me while proceeds to get drunk that Harry has badly injured himself in the Second Task and has been walking around Hogwarts seriously injured for a couple months now" Dorian said.

Damien eyes narrowed " I will take care of it Rian, please keep Severus at the Manor until I get there as I know he is in no condition to go back to the castle in his state." Damien said

Severus growled. "I am perfectly capable of going back to the castle thank you very much Damien Yui!" he spat helping himself to more brandy.

"You will not be, by the time I get there if you keep drinking like you are" Damien said from the fire

Severus hissed and hurled the glass into the fire. "Piss off Yui!"

Damien's face disappeared from the fire for a moment " Rian feel free to use Parselmagic on him if he gets out of control and put him in the room that he always uses when he comes here " Damien said. Dorian quickly informed him of Harry's injuries before he disappeared from the fire.

Dorian smirked " see that Sev, Ian gave me permission to hex you if try to leave" he said.

Severus growled. "I'd like to see you try!" he snapped

Dorian smirked "Come on Sev, try your luck" he said.

Severus snarled as he stood slamming the glass down. "Dorian shut up. Sometimes you Yui's are so full of yourself. If you'll excuse me I have papers to grade."

"You have to get past me first Sev, then you can leave" Dorian said standing in front of Severus blocking his way.

Severus sneered and spun around Dorian walking towards the door muttering underneath his breath about Yui's and Gryffindors being alike.

Dorian grabbed Severus's arm "you did not think that I would be that easy to past me Sev" Dorian said smirking.

Severus snarled at him and spun pulling Dorian's arm behind his back tightly. "You did not think I would be that easy." He snapped.

Dorian winced "you forgot something Sev" he said smirking.

"Oh and what is that?" He spat.

Dorian smirked and popped his shoulder and twisted away from Severus then reached up and put his hand over Severus's eyes " You forgot that I am a Parseltounge Sev, **sleep**" he said holding his left arm close to his chest.

Severus's eyes widened as his body sagged for a moment it looked like the spell didn't work then his body went crashing down to the floor.

Dylan Sr. walked into the office to basically scream at his twin for how he dealt with Dy's whining earlier when he saw the scene in the middle of the office " Dorian what happen in here why is Sev out cold on the floor?" he asked.

Dorian slowly turned around cradling his arm to his chest "Ian asked me to keep Severus at the Manor because he was drunk and it got a little physical" he said and collapsed onto the couch.

Dylan picked Severus up into his arms " Did Damien tell what to do with him after you knocked him out " he said Dorian winced then nodded " he said to put him in the room he always uses when he comes here to visit" he said.

Dylan nodded then headed for the door "I will be back for you after I get Sev settled in his room" he said.

"I will just wait for Ian, Dylan he should not be long "Dorian said lying fully on the couch and closed his eyes. Dylan shook his head at his twin then walked out of Dorian's office.

Dumbledore hummed as he walked into his office a new stash of Lemon drops in his hands walking in he moved to his desk and popped one in his mouth closing his eyes in pleasure.

" You really should not look so happy Professor when one of your students is walking around badly injure for a tournament that you let him participate in when he is way too young" Damien Yui said as he stormed into Dumbledore's office furious at the man.

Dumbledore looked up unfazed in the least. "Lemon Drop Damien. To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you back here at Hogwarts?"

"Knock off the senile old man act Albus; you know why I am here" Damien snapped.

"No Damien I do not know. Is there something I can do for you?" He questioned leaning back in his chair.

"I am taking Harry Potter out of this castle and will return him to you for the third task" Damien said bluntly.

Dumbledore sighed shaking his head. "Damien you cannot do that. Harry has classes he needs to study, he has to keep up with his fellow students, and he would not want to leave Hogwarts."

" Harry has no choice in the matter anymore, because you cannot seem to notice when a student is injured enough that he should not even attending classes, but do not worry Harry will not fall behind in his studies if that is what you are really worried about" Dorian said in a cold voice.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "I understand your concern Damien but you do not have the authority to pull a student from Hogwarts."

" I am a fully licensed Medical Doctor in the muggle world and a Full Healer in the Wizarding world I think I have all the authority to take any student out of this castle if I please if the Faculty is unable to fully take care of a seriously injured student in their care" Damien said

Dumbledore snarled. "I am headmaster Damien, and while I appreciate your concern...IT has nothing to do with you. If that is all?" he went to reading the paper.

" I can overrule you Headmaster as it pertains to the wellbeing of a child in your custody that is endangering himself by walking around with serious injuries, Good day Headmaster I will see you in June when I return Harry for the Third task and hopefully he will not be injured so badly again or you will not be seeing him until Sept" Damien said then walked out of the office heading towards the Great Hall hoping Harry was in there because he did not want to search the entire castle for the boy.

Dumbledore glared at the man's back and let out a sigh. That boy always caused trouble in the school. In the great Hall Harry laughed as once again Seamus blew up the cup of water he was trying to get to turn to whine. "You do know that's never really going to work right?" he said laughing.

Seamus rolled his eyes at Harry. "One of these day's mate I'll get the spell right!" he declared as he grabbed another goblet of water.

Damien walked into the Great hall and sighed in relief as he spotted Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends. Damien walked over to the Gryffindors "Harry Potter " he said to get the boy's attention.

Harry looked up at the man blinking; Damien could see that the boy's left eye was still swollen shut. "Yes sir?" he said cautiously. The redhead at his side glared at Damien. "What do you want with Harry?" he snapped.

" Do not worry child I am not here to hurt your friend I was sent here by a close friend to see that young harry recovers from his injuries from the Second Task fully and correctly" he explained.

Ron snorted. "Harry's doing fine." he snapped.

Harry gave his best friend a glare. "I can speak for myself Ron."

" I can see that Harry is not doing fine as he cannot see out of his left eye, also I was informed that he has four cracked ribs which could break at anytime and puncture a lung, your right wrist was shattered so I do not know how you are attending classes, and lastly that you back was shredded which should be cause you allot of pain to walk around the castle" Damien said calmly.

Harry paled for a moment his left hand going into a fist. "Thank you oh so much but I am fine. So you can go ahead and leave now."

" I already had this argument with Dumbles up in his office and he finally conceded to my point, I will be taking you to my Brother's Children's Home and you will be returning in June for the Third Task of the Tournament" Damien said.

"Like Hell I'll be going anywhere with you!" Harry snarled. Ron was already on his feet as was Seamus and Dean. "He's right you have to get through us to take him."

"I deal with defiant children all day boys, so you are no problem for me and there is one thing I forgot to mention "Damien said moving closer to the boys.

"Oh and what's that?" Ron spat raising his wand pointing it at Damien as did Seamus and Dean. Harry backed up slightly looking ready to run.

"I forgot to mention that I have the same talent as young harry here "Damien said smirking.

The boys paled shaking slightly but kept their wands raised. "If you're trying to scare us it won't work!"

" I am not trying to scare you boys, I am truly a Parseltounge, watch " he said then hissed " **transport**" and disappeared from the boy's sight and reappeared behind Harry and grabbed him and hissed " **Sleep**" as he covered the boy's eyes then lifted him up into his arms.

Harry yelped and moved around slightly in the man's arms. "Put me down!" He yelled trying to get his body to move correctly.

"No we are leaving Good bye boys, you will see Harry in several weeks" Damien said then hissed "**Transport Yui's Children's Home**" and disappeared from the Great hall.

Ron, Seamus, and Dean ran from the great hall to the headmaster's office. Bursting in all three boys shouted. "Someone just kidnapped harry!"

Dumbledore sighed rubbing his temple cursing Damien. "He was not kidnapped. Healer Yui was sent to take care of Harry. Do not worry he is in safe hands, safer than here at Hogwarts." He said shaking his head.

Meanwhile at the children's home Harry hissed and twisted in Damien's arm the spell's effects completely gone. "Bring me back right now!" He shouted.

"I will do no such thing child! Not until you are fully recovered" he said as he walked towards the infirmary.

"Who the hell do you think you are! What right do you think you have?" He continued to yell at the man hissing in pain when he arched his back to much in the man's arms.

" I have every right in the world to what I please when that incompetent Headmaster of yours cannot keep a teenager confined to the Hospital wing when he is seriously injured in a Tournament that he could have prevented from happening in the first place!" Damien snapped though it was not directed at harry.

Harry paled and twisted again ignoring the pain until all blood drained from his face, he let out a deep cough covering his mouth with his hand then quickly hid said hand.

Damien sighed "now you have injured yourself worse, I saw you hide your hand "he said as he walked into the infirmary. Dylan was in there restocking the supplies.

"I did not!" he snarled

Dylan walked over to them " Ah, so your mission was to kidnap the ' Boy Who Lived', I guess I will go wake up Dorian and bring him to you to patch up" he said then headed out of the room before Damien could respond.

Damien laid Harry down on one of the beds then ran a scan on the boy frowning the boy had indeed broke two of his cracked ribs and they had puncture one of his lungs. "Now behave while I fix your ribs before they cause anymore problems, I will not hesitate to sedate you if continue to fight me "Damien said firmly.

Harry snarled sitting back up. "Take me back to Hogwarts right now!"

Damien glare down at Harry" there will be no taking that tone with me child, now behave or I will sedate you until I am down patching you up" he said.

Harry glared back. "You will do no such thing! I am not staying here!"

" Are you two going to stop screaming any time soon you are giving me a headache" Dorian said in a sleep filled voice as he was led into the infirmary by Dylan Sr.

Damien noticed that Dorian was holding his left arm against his chest " Sev give you some trouble Rian ?" he asked smirking.

Dorian just glared at him as he sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"Dy wills you get me potions for Harry's ribs and one to heal his lung and a sedative if this child continues to fight me" he said

Harry snarled his chest heaving. "You cannot do this!" He snapped.

Damien looked harry in the eyes as Dylan went to get what Damien needed. "I told you before child that I can do whatever I want to ensure you are at perfect health when I have to return you to that place in June probably just to get injured like this again if Dumbledore is involved" he said calmly then looked up at Dorian and pulled out his wand and whispered the spell to fix his brother's shoulder smirking when he heard Dorian's yelp of pain.

" You could have warned me first Ian!" Dorian shouted holding left shoulder in pain.

Harry snarled his breath becoming visible labored.

Damien ignored Dorian's yell when he heard Harry's labored breathing "Dylan bring me one of the portable oxygen machines as well Harry seems to need it "he said

"I do not need it, nor do I need you!" Harry shouted.

Dylan walked over with a box in his hand and set it on the bed behind Damien then set up the oxygen machine and slipped the mask over Harry's mouth and nose and spelled it so that Harry could take off until his body did not need it anymore or if one of them took it off. Damien made Harry lay back onto the pillow then pulled off the syringe from the box and filled it with the right dose of sedative and injected it into the crook of Harry's left arm then slowly pulled the needle out and set it on the bedside table until he could clean it.

Harry fought to move his free hand tugging on the mask as he glared at the two Yui's.

"You brought this on yourself child "Damien said as he pulled Harry's hand away from the mask.

Harry tried to yank his hand out of Damien's grip hissing under the mask at the man.

" Stop fighting it child you will just hurt yourself more" Damien said as he pulled out a vial of bone mending potion from the box and quickly pick up the mask and poured the potion down the boy's throat and made sure that the boy swallowed it before he set the mask back on his face.

Harry growled and twisted against his captor, his eyes were already hooded thought it was quite obvious Harry was fighting the sedative with everything he had.

Dylan grabbed Harry's shattered wrist gently then vanished the bones from his hand then repeated the action Damien had did by pouring a skelagrow potion down Harry's throat and replacing the mask once more and conjured a small white plaster cast and slipped it on Harry's boneless wrist so that the boy would not be able to move it once the potion was finished. Damien took a sling out of the box and walked around Harry's bed and slipped it on Dorian's left arm and strapped it in place.

"Do not take that off for at least a week" he said and Dorian just nodded lying down onto the pillows and watched Damien and Dylan deal with Harry.

Harry continued to fight the sedative his eyes were almost completely closed but he was still awake.

" Why did it take you so long to bring harry here" Dorian asked from his bed.

Damien glared at Dorian after he had given harry the last potion to heal the puncture in his lung. "You never mentioned that the boy had bodyguards" he said annoyed.

Dorian laughed from the bed "Sorry I forgot about his little gang of friends" Dorian said.

Harry managed one last growl before his body sagged, the sedative finally taking away all strength Harry had in him. His wand was sticking out of his left pants pocket.

Dylan removed harry wand "I will keep this until you need again" he said pocketing the wand.

Damien sat next to harry on the bed "Are you quite down fighting now child because I have one more thing I need to do then I will let your body pull you into sleep" he said

Harry glared at him in anger but nodded very hesitantly.

Damien sat Harry up and held him with arm and uses the other one to take off Harry's Gryffindor robe and handed it to Dylan who was sitting on the bed behind him. Damien then loosen Harry's red and gold tie and slipped it over his head careful of the oxygen mask. Damien then carefully unbuttoned Harry's dress shirt and slipped it off harry so he could have full view of the boy's back.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized what Damien was about to do. He surprisingly worked up enough energy to start thrashing in Damien's arms.

Damien held harry firmly" Well it seems that you are not done fighting me" he said to the boy "Dylan can you tend to Harry's back while I hold him" he said. Dylan nodded and began cleaning the boy's back up.

Harry flinched and bit his lip to keep from crying out every time Dylan touched his back he flinched struggling in Damien's arms.

Dylan finished cleaning the boy's back then spread some healing ointment on all the gashes, then proceeded to bandage Harry's chest and tied it off at the bottom. Then sat back on to the bed and conjured some deep red pajamas and vanished Harry's pants and shoes and skillfully dress Harry in the pj's.

Harry sagged in Damien's arms the sedative finally doing its job; his breathing was deep and steady.

Damien pulled the covers on the bed back then lifted harry up and settled him under the cover's and conjured a deep red comforter and lay over the boy.

Dorian sat up and took his wand out "Damien picks him up for a moment "He said. Damien picked Harry up once more and looked at Dorian confused "What are you doing Rian" he asked.

Dorian shooked his head and banished the mattress away and conjure a foam one like the him made for Ashley " there now his back will not hurt him as much" he said putting his wand away.

Damien laid Harry back down under the covers once more and pushed on the foam "Where did you get this idea Rian?"He asked. Dorian sighed "from Ashley, Her body stiffens up on her constantly so she has I to have proper support for her neck and back so she sleeps on a foam mattress and fleece pillows because anything harder seems to hurt her" he said

Travis growled underneath his breath as he snuck out side mp3 player in hand he climbed back up the tree pissed that he was put to sleep. Truthfully had his body not been aching he wouldn't have woken up, but everything quite litterly hurt. He put the player on his ears and sat in the tree closing his eyes smirking. He had thrown the sling into the nearest fire place. He also knew his little sister was wide awake, he turned smiling as she came to stand beneath them reaching down he plucked her up settling her in his lap. "How ya feeling?" he asked. She sighed closing her eyes.

"My stomach hurts..A lot" She admitted. He sighed and stroked her hair. "Just relax it's going to be okay." he said and they sat silently in the tree.

Damien walked out on to the grounds in search of some missing children, he had went into the Guest wing and found only Dylan and Ashley sound asleep in their rooms.

Travis opened one eye and silently slid his foot up so that they weren't visible.

Damien laughed as he spotted Travis in one of the tree as he moved his feet out of view. Dorian had told him that he had pulled Travis out of a Tree by his ankle earlier. " Do not worry Travis I am not going to pull you out of the tree by your feet like Dorian did" he said as he reached the tree the boy and his sister he noticed was in the tree. "Did my idiot brother hurt your ankle when he yanked you out of the tree" Damien asked.

"No." Travis snapped as Becky turned in her sleep stealing more of his body heat. "Go away." he added.

Damien climbed up into tree and sat across from Travis on a branch " You cannot stay out here anymore it is about to get dark out here , and it look like it is going to rain, Becky is going to sick if you are out here in the rain Travis" he said.

Travis sighed. "I can't move, I move she'll wake up then she won't go back to sleep"

Damien sighed then climbed down and levitated Travis from the tree into his arms glad that he works out daily so that his able to carry the two of them " Please do not make a fuss about this, you know that you will wake up your sister if you do" he said then started walking back to the Manor.

Travis growled quietly. "The minute she's in bed you're paying for this." He swore.

" Did you give your sister any of the potions in the backpack I gave you, because there was one in there to help stop the ulcer that is beginning to form in her stomach, which is why she is in so much pain right now " Damien said as he peered at Becky's face.

"No. She's been asleep pretty much since we left your job" Travis said annoyed that he was being carried.

" Well then when she wakes up you or I will have to give her the potions because they will help prevented a very painful ulcer from forming" Damien said as they entered the Manor once more.

Travis frowned at the man shaking his head. "As soon as my sister is on her bed then put me down." He commanded.

Damien smirked " No I do not think I will not until we reach your room once more" he said.

Travis glared. "And why not! I can walk on my own thank you very much."

" Quite down or you will wake your sister, and because I do not want to let you down yet" Damien said.

"And why not?" Travis snapped.

"Because I don't feel like it" Damien said smirking

Travis growled as they reached Becky and Ashley's room.

Damien carefully opened the door without dropping Travis or Becky then walked into the room and headed over to Becky's bed " Lay her down Travis" he said as he bent his knees a little.

Travis carefully did so hiding his annoyance as he tucked her in.

Damien straightened up and walked out of the girl's room and walked over to Travis's room. Dorian had told him which rooms that he gave the kids, and that Harry's room would be next to Travis's room

"Okay you can put me down now." Travis snapped.

" I said not until we were in your room, standing outside of it does not count" Damien said

Travis glared as Damien walked into the room. "Okay put me down."

Damien shook his head and walked over to Travis's bed and set the boy down on bed and took his wand out and scanned the boy's body like he did harry." Well my idiotic brother did a number on you Travis " he said as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the med kit he always keeps on him . Damien waved his wand over the tiny bag and enlarged it with a silent spell. Damien pulled off the boy's left shoe gently then pulled off the sock and winced at the hand print bruise that covered the boy's ankle.

Travis yanked his foot away from Damien tucking it under his body glaring. "Excuse you did I give you permission to do that?"

" No , but I just wanted to see how much damage Dorian did " he said taking out some Bruise Balm from, his kit and a roll of bandages. Damien picked up Travis's left foot and spread some balm on the purple bruise then proceeded to wrap Travis's foot in the bandage. Damien conjured another sling and slipped it on Travis's arm strapping it in place" Do not get rid of this one " Damien said sternly.

Travis glared at the man, his eyes were hooded and deep circles still played underneath them. "Whatever, I'll take it off if I want to."

" It will just go right back on if you take it off Travis, besides if you leave it alone, your shoulder will heal quicker and it will be less time that you will have to wear the sling" Damien said.

Travis glared but left it in place and moved to get off of the bed.

" Do not even think of getting off that bed Travis, you are exhausted and need sleep, you can go exploring later, your body is still adjusting to the time difference between here and the States" he said then looked away for a moment " My god, you and Harry are so much alike" he muttered at the wall, then turned back to Travis.

Travis stared in shock. "I am not staying in bed! I just woke up dahm it!" he snapped

: " You young man need sleep or have you not noticed the black circles under your eyes, that will not go away until you sleep" Damien said. Cri: "I thought it was a new fashion trend. "He stated standing wobbly on his feet.

Damien smirked " Fine you do not want to sleep then you can help me in the infirmary as my brothers do not know how to keep that place in order" he said.

"Alright." Travis said.

" Okay, let's go then " he said leaving the room but kept a close eye on Travis unless his body decided that it was going to give out.

Travis limped along side him grumbling about the wrap on his ankle. "You put it to tight you know I can barely walk with this on"

" It needs to be tight Travis, Dorian almost broke your ankle with that stunt of his, I could give you some crutches if you are having too much trouble walking" Damien said.

"No I do not need crutches." He snapped shaking his head."

Damien smirked as they reached the infirmary " Hey, Travis have you ever heard of the ' Boy Who Lived'" Damien asked.

"No. Who would name their kid that?" he questioned. "They have to be crueler than my mom"

Damien laughed " well that is not his real name, it is a 'nickname' he was given by the people of Britain's Wizarding World when he survived the killing curse at Fifteen months old and ended the first war by defeating Voldemort " he said

"OH you mean that dude Sir-Molds-To-Much. That's rather stupid of them isn't it?" He said stumbling slightly.

" So you know who Voldemort, but you do not know who Harry Potter is, that is interesting" he said reaching out to steady the boy " By the way what is your full name that you hate so much" Damien asked.

Travis grimaced. "Travisty." he mumbled.

Damien winced " Okay I can see why you would hate that" he said as he walked into the infirmary. Damien walked up to Dorian who was sleeping again on one of the beds and shook him awake. " Get up Rian I know you have other duties to do around here, just because you decided to pick a fight with Sev does not mean you can lounge around and do nothing" he said Dorian glared up at him but got up anyway " I see you found the escapee" he said as he saw Travis.

Travis walked over and punched him in the face. "That's for earlier." He said calmly.

Damien laughed " I think I will leave you with that bruise Rian, for you deserve it for harming a child" he said " Come over here Travis you can help restock the medical supplies first" he said motioning the boy to follow him.

Travis sighed and limped over to where Damien was headed.

Dorian sat up rubbing his face " what are you going to if Harry wakes up you know he will try to run, as you did kind of kidnap the boy " he said. Damien smirked " you told me to Kidnap him my dear brother " he said then when back to his task.

Travis blinked. "You kidnapped someone?" He said shaking his head.

" Yes, I kidnapped the ' Boy Who Lived' " Damien said smirking.

"Smart move. Hope he hexes the lot of you. Maybe I'll help him." He said smirking.

" I have no doubt you will Travis, but let him recover more before you teach him things," Damien said as re-arranged on of the shelves on the wall.

"Sure. He can teach me, so what do I have to do?" he asked almost losing his balance yet again.

Damien handed Travis a clip board with a several paged list on it " you can do inventory for me, so I know what I need to reorder there a pen on the clip board okay" he said.

"Okay I will." He said starting to do so as he stumbled to lean forward to write.

" _You are just going to let him ware himself out "_ Dorian asked walking over to Damien

_" I will do what it takes to make the kid sleep Rian, even if it means exhausting him to the point of collapse"_ Damien said then looked at Travis " you can sit down if you need to Travis " he said as he saw the boy stumble again.

"I don't need to." he said stubbornly.

Dorian snorted at Travis's reply _" Decided not to sedate this one Ian " _he said smirking.

Damien glared at him " _that is not funny Rian, you know that I had no choice but to do that to Harry, he was making his injuries worse by fighting me"_ he said annoyed with his brother.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Besides I would have hexed him across the room if he tried to sedate me. You guys really should know they teach Japanese in schools in America." He said smirking as he continued.

" You should have told me that you could understand us when I started talking" Dorian grumbled.

Travis smirked. "Why? When it's much more fun to surprise you. I don't wear out by the way."

" Everyone wears out Travis" Damien said.

"Ask my older brother Julian. .."He smirked.

" And where is this older brother why is he not here with you three?" Damien asked.

"He still has school...and he knew we were going...just not exactly when." Travis admitted glancing at his watch. "He's probably pissed to all hell right about now finding we aren't home." he said laughing

" He is allowed to leave school grounds, where does he go" Dorian asked.

"Home. Salem"

Damien laughed" you fell into that trap Rian, so your brother goes to Salem Academy, did you attend there as well Travis?" he asked

"Before I was expelled yes." He said rolling his eyes.

" And you still have you wand!" Dorian said in shock. Damien shook his head at his brother

" Ashley and Becky did not want to go to Salem in September?" Damien asked.

"They weren't sent letters." He explained.

Damien's eyes widened " Why ever not, I could clearly tell that they had magic, why were they not sent their letters to attend Salem Academy" he said.

"Don't know mostly because the girls have learning disabilities." He explained.

" They were denied their education because they have learning disabilities!" Dorian snapped.

Damien sighed " What are their disabilities Travis?" he asked.

"ADD and Developmental Delay, Disgraphia and Cronic Depression, weak wrist " "That's just Ashley's."

" Well I can see why the girls were denied a place at Salem, they have no idea how to teach students like the girls." Damien said.

" What are Becky's" Dorian asked.

Travis sighed, :"ADHD, Developmental Delay Chronic depression, insomnia, and extremely easy to dehydrate,'

" That is an extreme list of Disabilities, they will need a special program of study if they are to attend Hogwarts in September with their peers" a sleep filled voice came from the door way.

Travis turned and fell over finally losing his balance.

" You are such a graceful child" the man sneered as he stumbled into the room.

" Severus! Behave there is no need to be cruel to a child you have never met... Oh wait you have been doing that to Harry for the past four years!" Damien said glaring at Severus as he picked up Travis and set him on the bed by Harry.

Severus sneer at him " Sod off Ian!, you do not know what I have to deal with that boy!" he snapped.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it he's just like the teachers back at Salem probably likes throwing hexes too at the students he doesn't like."

Severus gave the boy one of his Death glares " Do not presume what I like or do not like to do in my classroom Child!, I would never purposely curse any of my students , that is the job of the DADA Professors that are after Potter's life every year" he growled at the boy.

"I'm not so sure, I am living proof, and I have the scars to show for it." he said laughing.

" Hogwarts has better standards then Salem Academy Travis they do not purposely torture their students" Damien said as Severus collapsed into one of the chairs in the room.

Travis raised an eyebrow and moved to stand again intending on going back to doing what he had been doing.

" Travis sit for a minute before you start again " Damien said.

" So how did you get Potter out of the castle?" Severus asked.

"Why Do I have to sit down?' He countered standing and walking to the cabinet.

"Oh and he kidnapped the kid." he countered to Snape."

Severus's eyes widened as Damien laughed " Yes that is what I did to put it bluntly, those bodyguards of his were quite annoying" he said

Travis snorted as he continued the work.

" I am surprised that Dumbledore actually let you take Potter out of the Castle" Severus said.

Damien smirked " He did not have a choice Sev, I told him that I was not going to allow a seriously injured child walk around that castle, I would have been here earlier than I was but I had to deal with his Bodyguards" he said.

"Serves you right too." Travis said from the cabinet.

Damien smirked at Travis " I will make you ware that sling longer if you keep it up kid" he said

"Old man, nobody has ever made me do anything that I don't choose to do other than my brother." he smirked.

" Really is your Brother going to ever come to England after he finishes school at Salem" Damien asked.

"I don't know I mean he's on break now till the end of may then goes back for finals. then who knows."

" It seems that Salem runs more like a muggle University than that of a Boarding school like Hogwarts does " Severus said.

"Pretty much." he said

Damien walked over to Harry's bed and switched the boy's oxygen mask for a small tube that went into the boy's nose and hooked around his ears and lay on his neck leading back to the machine because the potions should have done their jobs and Harry should be able to breathe somewhat on his own. " Travis are you ever going to sleep or do I have to make you" Damien said as he walked back over to the table Severus was sitting near.

"Not tired but thanks for asking." he said smirking from where he was taking inventory.

Damien sighed" I will have to this the hard way it seems" he said.

"Don't bother with Parselmagic "he warned.

" Who said anything about using Parsel Magic, I have much effective ways of making stubborn teenagers go to sleep" he said smirking .

Travis nodded. "Uh huh...of course you do old man. and I have many ways to avoid such tactics."

" Oh I highly doubt that Travis " Damien said smirking as Severus snuck up behind Travis with a syringe in his hand filled with his strongest sleeping potion that he could use on a teenager and injected it into Travis's good arm.

Travis yelped and spun around his fist ready to crush Severus's nose as he snarled.

Severus smirked and ducked away from Travis's fist " Did you forget I was in the room " he said

Travis took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You know,...I do know how to remove things from inside my body." he said smirking and began to do unravel the potion.

Damien smirked " this is where I use Parselmagic on you " he said

Travis held up a hand and Damien was forced to kneel on the ground. "And this is where I show you why I was expelled."

Severus grabbed Travis from behind which allowed Damien to shake off Travis's magic enough to get up and reached the boy " **Sleep**" Damien hissed putting a little more strength into the spell then his brothers had did.

Travis fought both Severus and Damien hissing before he collapsed into a deep sleep.

Damien sunk to the floor exhausted it took a lot out of him to fight off Travis's magic and force that much strength into that Parsel magic spell. Travis would be the spell would keep the boy asleep until mooring or mid afternoon .

"Wow." A small voice said impressed from the doorway.

Everyone except Damien turned towards the voice " Hi there Becky awake again are we" Dorian said.

Becky nodded then walked over poking Damien in the back of the head, it felt as if electricity jolted through his body.

" What are you doing child" Severus asked.

Becky waited another minute before she removed her hand and walked around him bending down to peer into Damien's eyes. "I'd suggest getting up slowly, your magic level is back but sometimes that can cause side effects for a few minutes after."

" How many talents do you children's have!" Dorian asked shocked. Damien and Severus just stared at Becky.

"What?" Becky said straightening. "You guys are weird." She stated and headed for the door.

Damien stood up slowly" wait a moment Becky I need to give you a couple potions to help your stomach, so do not leave yet " he said swaying on his feet.

"No thanks I don't take potions from strangers." She replied continuing to walk out the door.

" I am not a stranger Becky, I am Ashley's uncle you can trust me" Damien said.

"Do I know you? Nope so I don't think so, no offense intended but my older brothers always taught me to never take potions from people I don't know." She said at the door.

" Becky please take the potions from Damien, I want you to get better " a voice said as Becky was about to leave.

Becky rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Lemme think about that...hmm...nope!" She said.

Ashley grabbed Becky's arm and pulled her back into the infirmary " Be good Becky or I will call Julian and tell him to come early to England" she said.

"He can't cause he has school and I don't want potions I don't know them so I am not taking them!" She said tugging on her arm.

Ashley held firm to Becky's arm " I do not care how much you hate potions and Doctors Becky, Damien is not going to hurt you , so just take the potions and stop being so stubborn!" she nearly shouted.

"No." She said yanking her arm again and shook her head t her best friend. She wasn't taking any stupid potions.

" Yes" Ashley said simply

"Not happening." Becky snapped.

" yup it is" Ashley said.

"No it is not." She said and yanked her arm free and ran from the infirmary.

" Excuse me for a moment" Ashley said transforming into a small gray wolf cub and ran out of the Infirmary. The adults stood there in shock that an eleven year old was an Animagus. Luna chased after Becky down the hall and tackle her changing in mid jump back to Ashley.

Becky screech as they tumbled to the ground. "Get off!"

Ashley sat on Becky's legs " If you will not take the potions to make you better I will do it myself" Ashley said her right hand glowing a teal color.

"No!" And with a snap she vanished and a white tiger skidded across the door way by the infirmary.

Damien grabbed the white tiger cub as she slid by the door and held the small cub for moment as Ashley came running to him " Damien do not let Solar get a away!" she said loudly.

Solar howled and bit Damien's arm.

Ashley took Solar out of Damien's arms " Don't even think of biting me Solar, now change back" she said. Solar hissed.

" I swear it Solar change back now or I will call Julian, Travis told me that he does not have school until the end of May " She said taking a small mirror out of her back pocket of her jeans.

Solar hissed even louder swiping a paw at the mirror.

Ashley held the mirror out of Solar's reach and flipped it open " Julian Black I need you now !" she shouted into the mirror.

A young man's face appeared into the mirror a minute later " Ashley you guys could have waited till I got home to leave the country!" Julian shouted from the mirror.

Ashley laughed " Julian your siblings are causing trouble again, Solar will not change back and she bit Damien when he picked her up" she said

Julian sighed through the mirror " I knew you guys could not got to England by yourself, I will be there in moment" he then the mirror when blank.

Solar yelped and squirmed trying to break free and run as she did so fighting.

Julian Black appeared behind Damien and swayed for a second.

" Woah, that was a unexpected side effect" Julian muttered then steadied himself and walked over to Ashley and plucked Solar out of her arms" Now what is this I am hearing about you misbehaving" he said Solar nipped his fingers and shook her head not meeting his eyes.

Julian lifted the cub's chin " Becky change back right now" he said sternly. Solar growled out.

Julian let a growl loose from his throat " Rebecca Riley-black Change back this instance this your last chance" he said. Solar hissed loudly at her brother.

" Fine we will do it the hard way " Julian said and closed his eyes until he heard a soft pop then slowly open them and looked at Becky in his arms " Now tell me why you were hiding" he said

"No!" she snapped.

" Fine I will ask Ashley" Julian said looking down at her. " So why did I have to come to England two months early Ash?"

" because she is being her stubborn self and won't take her potions too make herself well again" Ashley said.

Julian sighed " Becky when a doctor tells you that you have to take potions, you are not suppose to refuse" he said

Becky glared and folded her arms shaking her head. "No!"

Julian turned to the adults in the room " Now which one of you tried to give my sister potions and failed " he said smirking.

Dorian laughed and pointed to Damien " the culprit is right here through he did do a good job on Travis and Harry" he said.

Julian laughed " So you took down two stubborn teens but you cannot make an eleven year old take potion" he said.

Becky squirmed in her brother's arms trying to get him to let her go.

Damien started to walk towards Julian but paused as he began to sway dangerously. Severus grabbed Damien's shoulders to steady him.. Julian smirked " I see what happen here Travis unleashed his full power on you and you have not regained your strength back enough to chase my sister around and force her to take the potions" he said. Damien just nodded " Becky why will you not take the potions Damien wants to give you " he asked.

"Because I don't want to." Becky said stubbornly.

Julian sighed " What are the potions for Damien?" he asked.

Damien shook off Severus's hands" Your sister as an ulcer forming in her stomach. One of the potions I gave Travis when they came to visit me after the Twins picked them up was to stop the ulcer from getting any bigger and more painful for her" he said.

Julian nodded " Becky where are the potions Damien gave you when you went to see him" he asked. Becky shrugged.

" Do you truly have no idea or are you refusing to tell me where they are" Julian asked again

"In the bag he gave me but I don't know where it is."

" Dorian did you unload the children's luggage out of your car" Damien asked. Dorian looked away sheepishly " I will that as a no " Damien said.

Julian laughed " Well I guess we will have to go get your things girls because Ash's uncle is clueless" he said and grabbed Ashley's hand and head out the door.

Severus led Damien over to one of the beds and made him lay down " Take a rest Ian while I go help your niece because it seem that Dorian is too brain dead to help them find the garage where the car is parked"

Damien looked up at Severus " Your still not going back to Hogwarts till morning Sev" he said smirking then closed eyes. Severus glared at Damien then left the room going after Julian. Severus caught up with Julian " I will show you to the garage and help you with the luggage" he said

Becky wrinkled her nose she had no intention of drinking any of the potions in her bag.

Julian followed Severus through the Manor until they reached the entrance hall way. Severus opened the door to walk outside but stepped back of the door at the sight of the dismal weather outside. " It seems to be storming, do you girls want to come out or wait for your brother and I to come back with your luggage?" he asked.

"I'll stay here I don't want to get wet." Becky said,

" I really don't wanna go out " Ashley said. Julian conjured the girls inflatable chairs and sat Becky down in the green one while Ashley climbed into the purple one " Stay here girls or you will be in big trouble when I get back with your stuff" he said.

Becky nodded though there was no way she was staying put. She waited for her brother to leave.

Julian knelt down to Becky " I will know if you leave this chair Becky" he said then stood up.

She watched him with careful eyes.

Julian followed Severus out of the Manor and followed him towards the garage when Severus cursed out loud " the Idiot did not even park his car in the Garage " Severus said as he walked up to the car that was still parked in the driveway of the Manor.

Becky stood up from her chair ready to bolt.

" Becky Julian said not to leave this area, you know that he will find you if you leave" Ashley said

"No he won't!" She countered though she hesitated.

" Yes he will , the moment you leave he will know " Ashley said

She sat back down but shook her head. "Oh well I'm still not taking any potions so that's the end of that."

Ashley laughed " we will see about that" she said.

"I'm noooot"

" Whatever you say Becky" Ashley said.

Becky looked at Ashley. "Do you like them?

" Who?" Ashley asked confused

"Your family here."

" Oh!, yes I like them" Ashley said.

"You gonna stay here?"

" Not forever no, maybe just for school" Ashley said

"I am probably going back to America."

Ashley pouted " You don't want to go to school here with me, you gonna leave me here all alone in a strange country" she said.

Becky shook her head. "England and I don't agree I don't think."

" But, Julian is going to go to college here , so you will have to stay here with him " Ashley said.

"No, I'll stay with my mom"

" Becky , you have not seen your mom since Travis's started Salem how are you going to stay with her" Ashley said.

"She sent me a letter yesterday." She said looking at her hands.

" Becky, you are not staying with mom , nor are you leaving England " Julian said as he had walked back into the Manor at the last part of their conversation.

Becky glared. "Mummy said I can live with her in Las Vegas!"

Julian knelt in front of Becky " Sis you would be miserable in Vegas, and mom walked out on us when Travis was 10 so she does not have the right any more to be with us , plus I am your legal guardian not mom so you have to stay here with Ashley because after Graduation I am coming here for college " he said.

Becky shook her head and glared at her brother. "Mommy said she was sorry! She wants me!"

" But why didn't she say that she wanted us all back instead of just you " Julian asked.

"Because...she knows Travis and you hate her!"

" Becky you were to young when mom abandoned us to understand how it truly felt, that is why she only wants you to come live with her, because you have not realized yet what she did to the three of us " he said picking Becky up into his arms.

Becky glared at her brother. "You can't keep mommy and me apart" She said.

" I am your legal guardian Becky , I am the one who mom has to convince it is best that you stay with her from now on" Julian said.

Becky pouted. "But she's my mom!"

" And she abandon you Becky!, she walked right out on us and we would have been separated into different homes, if Ashley's mom did not take us in " Julian said.

Becky shook her head. "Whatever." She said finally giving into ending the conversation.

Julian sighed and grabbed Ashley bag that he had taken out of the back seat of Dorian's car " Here Ash take your bag and you can pull you suit case if you think you can handle it " he said grabbing both Travis's and Becky's one-strap bags that Damien had given them.

Ashley slipped the bag over her head and walked over to Severus who had her suit case " Can I have my suit case please" she asked softly. Severus looked down at the girl " if you fall or drop your suit case while walking, I will be taking it back from you " he said.

Ashley took the handle from Severus's hand and started to slowly pull the suit case down the hall with both hands. " Are you sure it is okay to let her pull that all the way to her room " Severus said as he walked up to Julian. Julian just smirked and followed Ashley down the hall towards the girl's rooms, with Severus following close behind.

" Damien said that I am a Parseltounge like all Yui's are but Julian and Travis can speak it too" Ashley said. Severus groaned out loud and Julian laughed.

"I can't so be happy." Becky said.

" Yes, I wondered why that talent skipped you when your brothers both acquired it" Severus said as they began walking again.

"Maybe because of my other ones."

" And what 'other ones' would cancel out your Parseltounge trait" Severus said.

"I don't know."

Severus smirked and knelt down in front of Ashley " Are you hiding gifts from me " he asked Ashley. Ashley smirked back him "**Yes**" she hissed. Severus pulled a hand over his face.

Beckley rolled her eyes at Ashley yawning as she started to fall asleep in Julian's arms.

Julian sighed " No falling asleep yet Becky you need to eat first" he said

"Sleep." Becky countered almost completely under.

Julian put his hand on Becky head " No sleep until you eat a little food" he said softly

Her head was warm to the touch and she whined. "No food! Not hungry!"

Julian groaned as he felt Becky's forehead " You need to drink something Becky, you can have some soup or a shake " he said then walked up to Severus and knelt down in front of Ashley " Did you catch what Becky has " he asked. " no I am just stuffed up " Ashley said but she had red twinge to her cheeks which was the only sign that she was ill.

Becky groaned. "I don't want to drink anything! I'm tired...I'm going to sleep." She whined.

Severus looked at the girls " how can you tell if they are sick " Ashley looks fine to me " he said

Julian stood up holding beck against " One, Becky wants to sleep, and this girl never sleeps because of her visions, Two, Ashley here has rosy cheeks which only happens if she is sick or has been out in the cold too long" he said. Ashley let go of Severus's hand and raised her arms up to him. Severus looked at Ashley with a confuse look on his face.

"You're supposed to pick her up dummy!" She said grumpily burying her face into her Brother's neck. "I'm going back to sleep." She declared.

" There is the other thing that tells you the girls are sick" he said as Severus reached down and hesitantly picked Ashley up and could not mask his flinch when she put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder " All they want to do is be carried or held" Julian finished.

Becky groaned. "Bed!" she whined.

" After you have something in your stomach I will let you sleep all you want" he said as they reached the Mess Hall.

"Not eating!" Becky whined.

" You need to have something Becky, even a little shake would be enough for now" Julian said as they walked over to the food counter.

"No." She said closing her eyes.

Julian ordered food for himself and Ashley and got a shake for Becky then sat down at one of the table to wait for the food to be ready. Julian set the straw in Becky's mouth " Drink " he said.

Becky shook her head jerking the straw out of her mouth and turned her head away.

Julian turned Becky's head back towards him and put the straw back into her mouth " You need to drink some of this Becky" he said.

Becky smacked his face and pulled the straw away. "No! My throat is sore no drink!"

" the shake is cold becky it will sooth your throat and make it feel better" Julian said.

"No!" She snapped glaring at her brother and leaned back away from him.

Severus set Julian's and Ashley's meals in front of them. Severus took out his pouch from his robes and took out a jar " spread some of this on her throat it will take the pain away for awhile" he said handing it to Julian then sat next to Ashley.

Becky groaned glaring at the potion's master. "You need to mind your own business!" She snapped at him.

" you young lady need to take care of yourself more" Severus said from his seat.

Becky gaped at the man "What do you care, I'm a nobody to you!"

" you are not a nobody to me, you are a ill child who is being stubborn" Severus said as Julian open the jar and spreader some of the balm onto Becky's neck.

Becky rolled her eyes at the man. "Oh then what is Harry to you?"

Severus closed his eyes for a moment " P...Harry is a number of things to me, but that does not matter because I can never show my concerns for that boy outwardly for that would get me killed by the Dark Lord" he said opening his eyes and looking away.

"Mmmhmmm..."Becky said mysteriously and began to drink the shake, there was a glint in her eyes that Severus would know too well...one he himself had gotten when he was planning something.

Severus sighed then jumped as Ashley crawled into his lap and pulled her food over to her and continued to eat silently. Julian laughed at the look on Severus's face. " They are very cuddly when they are sick" he said

Becky snorted as she finished the shake then elbowed her brother hard sliding from his lap. "I know where the room is, I'll go there myself." She said tilting her head up she left the room.

Julian laughed after Becky elbowed him and got up " Ashley are you okay with Severus for awhile " he said looking over at the girl who was sitting contently on Severus's lap while the man had this bewildered look on his face " **Yes Julian go take care of Becky**" Ashley hissed. Severus groaned " Must you do that child" he said. Ashley laughed as Julian left the Mess Hall going after Becky.

Becky was already in the room climbing into the bed with a grumble.

Julian walked into the girls room several minutes later and sat next to Becky on the bed " Thank you for eating something Becky" he said tuck her in to the bed.

"Mmmhmmm… She replied falling asleep.

Harry winced and opened his eyes slowly the world was foggy and his nose itched raising a hand he touched it and growled. Moron's stuck the oxygen on his nose after he said no. He sat up slowly the world spun for a few minutes then narrowed his eyes glancing around for his glasses.

" Ah, the Golden Boy awakens" Severus said as he walked into the infirmary.

Harry turned and narrowed his eyes at the blurry form. "Yes, and I am leaving as well." Harry snarled as he located his glasses sliding them on he glared even more at his professor.

" That will not be happening Mr. Potter until Ian gives the okay that you are able enough to return to Hogwarts" Severus sneer at him.

Harry glared at him. "That is not happening Professor, there is no way," Harry said taking the oxygen from his nose to glare at his professor throwing the tubing down on the bed. "I am going back NOW!"

Severus quickly walked over to Harry and slipped the oxygen back onto Harry's face " Listen here boy!, you will not leave this Manor until Damien Yui gives the all clear on your Health, you will not be entering the last part of that blasted tournament in the state you are currently in!" Severus growled at the boy.

Harry growled. "You think I want to even be in that fucking tournament!" Harry screamed taking it back off hissing at his professor. "And I am not skipping out on Hogwarts just because some idiot thinks I need to rest!"

Severus slipped the oxygen right back on " Touch that again Potter and I will make it a permanent part of your face" he snarled.

"..IT!" Harry yelled at his professor.

" If you keep screaming at me , you will start to feel the reason you need it " Severus said glaring at Harry.

: "I am going back to Hogwarts...NOW" Harry growled softly ripping the oxygen off and lurched to his feet backing away from Severus so the man wouldn't have a good reach.

Severus took one long stride and grabbed Harry and pulled the boy to him " Stop this foolishness this instance boy!, You were brought here so you could fully recover from the Second Task, though Damien did take matter a little rashly" Severus said as he held Harry in front of him.

Harry growled. "I am healing on my own just fine thanks oh so much for asking!" Harry growled at the man whom he was now seeing double of. Not that he was going to admit to him that.

" That is the whole problem Potter, you were not healing on your own !, I am surprise that Poppy did not lock you in the Hospital Wing tied to one of the beds" Severus said in a cold voice.

Harry growled. "Poppy did not because Dumbledore agreed with me the wounds were not serious enough to be confined to the hospital wing!"

" That man is a senile idiot!, I do not know how many times I have to tell everyone that, You Potter are Dumbledore's Golden Boy of course he will agree will you if your injuries were not life-threatening which they would have become if they had been left completely alone" Severus growled at the boy still holding him in front of him.

Harry jerked away slightly his face paling as he did so...god there were two snapes, he glared in the direction he hoped was the real one,

Severus noticed Harry's eyes gloss over and turned the boy's face back towards him as the boy tried to glare at him " I am over here Potter" he said smirking.

Harry snarled, damn the wrong one. "I know that, just one can only take so much of your face before they go blind." Harry sneered

" Your already blind enough Potter, You do not need me to do it for you" Severus said smirking.

Harry hissed at the man and tried to back up.

" the only place you are going is back to bed before you pass out on me" Severus said.

"I am not going to pass out! Leave me alone now!" Harry growled stumbling backwards as he began to blink rapidly, the room was spinning...again.

Severus put his arm around Harry's back slipping his other one under Harry's legs. he lifted the boy into his arms and laid him back under the covers of the bed, then slipped the oxygen back on Harry's face.

Harry growled and move to spring up again hissing at his professor.

Severus held Harry down on the bed with his hand on Harry's shoulder" I can do this all night Potter, if you refuse to stay in the bed " he said.

Harry stared at Snape in shock. "Why the hell won't you let me go back!"

" Because I am the reason you are here in the first place" Severus said.

"What?"

" I came here after Dinner let out at Hogwarts , Dorian Yui caught me stealing his liquor and started to scream at me and I screamed right back. After I was thoroughly intoxicated I let it slip to Dorian how injured you were from the Second task and that no one was doing anything about it . Dorian firecalled his older brother Damien explained everything and Damien came to Hogwarts to ' Kidnap you' as Damien and Dorian's niece put it so nicely, " Severus said calmly.

Harry gaped at Snape. "Why the hell would you do that?" He shrieked.

" What you language boy!, I would do that because I truly do not hate you , I would do that because I am the only person in that blasted Castle that actually pays attention to your wellbeing!, I treat you horribly at Hogwarts because I must keep the image that I am still a loyal Death Eater to most of my snakes, I also thought that you were going to be a perfect clone to father, but over the years I have found out that you are nothing like James Potter at all and more like the stubborn iron willed Lily Evans that I grew up with" Severus growled at the boy in front of him.

Harry stared in shock up at Snape. "If you care then let me go back! I'd go nuts here! Not to mention how freaking embarrassing it is to be dragged away from Hogwarts!"

" By making you stay here is showing that I true care Harry!" Severus said then his eyes widened as he realize what he just admitted.

Harry stared even more in shock...that..."I...but..." Harry said still in shock he moved and tried to loosen Snape's hand on his shoulder.

Severus sighed " Can please just listen to me for once Harry and stay here and recover from that insane Tournament " he said.

Harry glared at the man shaking his head he was exhausted. "No! I have to go back.." he said his eyes were hooded.

Severus sighed once more " Why do you have to go back Harry, What is so important that it cannot wait until you are fully recovered" he said.

"Let's see classes, my friends, not to mention training for the third task!" Harry snapped.

" You do not need to be around your friends every minute of the day harry, you can take class with the other children here both wizarding and muggle subjects as I know you stopped that part of your education when you started Hogwarts , And lastly the Yui's can teach you more than you would learn Hogwarts on your own for the Third task" Severus said.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to do muggle subjects!" he said his voice was very close to whining.

" Then you do not have to take them then, but right now you have to have to go back to sleep" Severus said.

Harry glared rolling his eyes. "I can't sleep." he snapped. There Snape would most likely get mad and leave him alone

" Why is that harry?" Severus asked.

"Because I've already slept.' He snapped, thanks to the freaking sedative he thought darkly.

Severus laughed " Yes that would happen when Damien drugs you , that is the second time today he had to sedate a stubborn teen" he said

Harry glared daggers at Snape. "..!"

" I could just do to you, what I did to Travis earlier" Severus said smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes, who the hell was Travis and what did Snape do give him cauldrons to wash. "Whatever, I am not going to sleep I just woke up!"

Severus smirked at Harry" Now I know why Damien said that you and Travis are the same " he said.

"Who the hell is Travis?" Harry snapped.

" Watch the Language! I am not going to tell you again. Travis is a thirteen year old American boy that came today with the Yui's niece from the states to meet her birth father that she had never met and possibly attend Hogwarts if she chooses" Severus explained.

"So? And I should fucking care? Go away Snape..." he snapped it was clear he was not going to sleep any time soon.

Severus grabs the front of Harry face firm but gently " would you like me to wash that mouth out with soap , I know the perfect little spell to do it if you continue with this foul language" he said.

Harry snarled at him. "Go away!"

" That was better but it is not going to make me leave Harry" Severus said.

"Go the fuck away Severus." Harry snarled closing his eyes.

" Now, Now, we were doing so well, I thought that I would not have to this" Severus said pulling out his wand and whispered a spell watched as soap suds spilled out into Harry's mouth.

Harry coughed sitting up spitting out glaring at Snape as he did so. "Yoummff aremfmff not mffmfmf my mother! What the fucmmmgggfk dooes it matter!"

Severus laughed loudly at Harry's reaction. " I could never be your mother Harry, but I am the only person who cares but does not let you get away with everything" he said.

Harry snarled at him best as he could and began to choke on the soap suds.

Severus stopped his spell then took the cup and pitcher of water off the bedside table. He poured Harry some water then handed it to the boy holding Harry while he coughed on the soap suds. "

"Wash your mouth out Harry" he said

Harry glared at him but did as he was told struggling to breathe deeply.

Severus took the cup from Harry when the boy was finished. He pulled the boy's pillows up the laid harry back to them so he was sitting against them, Severus reached into his robes pulling out a small jar. Opening it he pulled the oxygen tube from Harry's face and waved the jar under it.

Harry growled and pushed Snape's hand away. "Get that thing out of my face!"

"stop it help you breath better " Severus said then smirked and took Harry's glasses off and set them on the table. " Can you follow my finger with your glasses off ?" he asked as he put one of his long fingers in front of Harry nose and moved it slowly in front of Harry's eyes.

Harry rolled his eyes and followed the finger. "Happy?"

" one more thing how far can you see before it gets blurry" Severus asked pulling his finger away slowly while slipping the jar under the boy's nose letting it do its job.

Harry growled "There..."He said blinking rapidly his head was beginning to feel heavy/

" Well, it seem that you are not as blind as your father, your mother did that to him at Hogwarts once to distract him and your mother and I walked right pass him and with his glasses because he did something to make her furious once again" Severus said rambling a bit for the last bit lost in the memory for a moment.

Harry stared at the man then sneezed. "Do you have tha...thing uneder me nose again?"

Severus set the jar on the table and conjured a tissue " No I do not , do you need this Harry" Severus said as held up the tissue.

"No." Harry said.

Severus sighed he would have to try again because the boy sneezed. Severus would have to try it Damien's way, Severus leaned over Harry and put two fingers in the center of Harry's forehead " Harry focus on my fingers " he said

Harry frowned doing so "Why?" he whined.

" No questions, just focus my fingers " Severus said quietly picking up the jar again setting it under Harry's nose once more letting the vapors enter the boy's nose.

"This is so stupid!" harry said frowning as his eyes began to slowly close.

" No complaining Harry, just listen to me" Severus said

Harry yawned as he did so he was almost entirely asleep.

Severus silently put the jar back on the table then fixed the pillows once more and laid Harry fully down " Goodnight Harry, I am sorry that I have to be so cruel to you outside these walls" he said as he watched Harry yawn.

"Uh huh..." Harry replied and was out.

Severus put Harry's oxygen back into the boy's nose, and fixed the covers on Harry then straightened and walked out of the Infirmary towards his room to hopefully get some sleep before he had to return to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snape was woken several hours later with a weight on his chest.

Severus opened his eyes to find Ashley and Dylan laying on top of him just staring at him' so this is the next set of Yui twins ' he thought. "Is there a reason that I am being used as a pillow?" he asked. Ashley smirked laying her head down on his chest " cause you are comfy and warm" she said.

"And to annoy you Uncle Sev!" Dylan said

Ashley grinned at the nickname " Can I call you that too" she said into Severus's chest. Severus put his hand on Ashley head " Of course you can child, but only here or in Prince Manor not at Hogwarts were I am suppose to be the Mean Potions Master" he said

"Mean and grumpy! Nasty and silly!" Dylan said laughing.

Severus grinned " Yes all of those thing Dy, Is every one up " he asked.

"Becky won't get up, and Travis is still asleep as is Harry"

" Becky is sick so she can sleep in a little, Travis and Harry are hurt so they need all the sleep they can get do not bother the Older boys right now you two. Now are the Adults awake?" Severus asked.

"Uncle Dorian is in the mess hall, with Uncle Damien. I don't know where Uncle Dylan is." He said, he was glad he had escaped getting his hands tended again, it hurt when they were messed with...and Severus didn't know about them.

Ashley looked at Dylan and grabbed one of his hands " Do your hands still hurt Dy?" she asked.

Dylan blushed and tugged at his hands. "Noooo!" He protested he really didn't want them brought to view of his godfather.

Ashley laughed "I can make it go away, if you let me Dy" she said. Severus just stared at the two very confused.

"No you can't sorry Ash healing spells don't work they just make me really, really sick." He said blushing and hissed at his twin to shut up.

" You know that what I do is much different than a normal Healing spell" Ashley said as she made her right hand glow a teal color while still holding on to Dy wrist.

Dylan hissed and jumped away before she could do anything. "I Know that! But they still make me really sick!"

Severus gently grabbed Ashley's still glowing hand looking at it with awe " Have always been able to this Ashley" he asked.

Ashley hand stopped glowing as she looked up at him " Yes always, Julian gave me the nickname 'Lil' Healer' cause I can heal anything and I can sense when people are hurt or sick before they do ,through healing makes me very tired, Julian says its cause I am so little still, my body can't handle it yet " she rambled to Severus.

Severus shook his head then looked at Dylan " I can assume that you have been in a lab once more without my supervision again" he said.

Dylan cautiously eyed his godfather. The man could be very protective if the mood struck him. He could still remember his reaction the first time he had gotten injured while brewing, Severus had acted like he was in dire pain and had forced him out of the lab and to his office and inspected every inch to assure himself that Dylan was fine,

" Do I have to come here every night until you start Hogwarts to check if you have brewing without permission Dylan Yui" he growled at the boy.

Dylan pouted and poked Severus's leg. "But I get bored!" He whined.

" Well now that your sister is here you will not get bored as often hopefully" he said

Dylan shrugged glad that Severus had not demanded to see the damage, then he would've gotten really mad.

" And you child should learn not to broadcast you thoughts so loudly near a person who can ' read minds' as you love to put it , Now show me what you did your hands" Severus said sitting up against his pillows and pulled Ashley into his lap as he held his hands in front of him palm up waiting for Dylan.

Dylan groaned and hesitantly put the bandaged hands lightly onto his godfather's hands, so that should he want to he could snatch them away.

Severus carefully unwrapped one of Dylan hands and curse at the mangled small hand " Which of your uncles was suppose to be watching you when this disaster happen Dylan" he said as he grabbed his wand of the bedside table and summoned his potions and his medi-kit from his robes.

Dylan tugged at his hand not wanting anyone to mess with them again. "Uncle Dorian." He said softly. "But some of the younger kids had gotten real sick so he was in the infirmary with them."

" Ah, but he never came to check on you afterwards, has Damien seen your hands?" He asked as he pulled out some bandages and several potions that would be stronger than the one Dorian had used on Dylan's hands.

Dylan groaned and tugged on his hand again. "Nooooo..." He said both in answer to Severus's question and to what he was about to do.

" Stop that Dylan, you know this must be done and this potion will help them heal much quicker than the potion Dorian used on your hands" Severus said. As he pulled out some gauze pads and poured the potion on to them then laid them gently on the front and back of Dylan's hand, he then spread the salve version of the potion on Dylan's fingers , then wrapped the small hand back up with a fresh bandage and repeated the process with the other hand.

Dylan fidgeted then stared at his Godfather hard. "Is it going to make it hard to use my hand like the other one?" He whined.

" No, you will have no problem using your hands Dylan, though I will have to come back for a little while until your hand are not blacken anymore because your Uncle is an Idiot when he tried to take care of your hands himself " Severus said.

Dylan blinked and stared at him. "How so?"

" Dorian is a good Potions Master, but he falls apart when it comes to Mediwizardry, what he used on your hands would have healed them, but not in time for your to attend school" Severus said.

Dylan shifted. "I'm not going to school." He declared.

Severus narrowed his eyes at his Godson " We will not have this discussion again Dylan, you will be attending Hogwarts in September" he said.

Dylan pouted, "I haven't even gotten a letter yet!" He protested slumping so he was curled against his Godfather's stomach he listened to him breath.

Severus smirked " Dylan every Yui since your Uncle Damien's family moved here from Japan, has gone to Hogwarts so there is no doubt that you and Ashley will get your letter before or after your birthday' s " he said.

He groaned. "I don't wanna go to Hogwarts, it's going to be boring!"

" Hogwarts has not been ' boring' since Harry Potter started almost four years ago" Severus said.

"The classes will be...I already know the first and second year level potions." he whined.

" Well then you can keep your year mates from blowing themselves up in class , and I might show you some third year potions" Severus said while Ashley fell asleep against Severus shoulder.

Dylan made a face. "I know half of those already too! Dad won't let me go and apprentice with a potions master in France! "

" No it is better to finish your education first before you become a apprentice, you could probably beat me in being the youngest Potions Master" Severus said.

Dylan groaned. "I only wanna know potions not anything else!" He whined yawning as he started to fall asleep as well.

" You two are never going to let me leave this room are you " Severus said laughing softly.

"I can move." Dylan said stirring as he moved to leave.

Severus wrapped his arm around Dylan pulling him back against him and laying down full once more " I was joking Dylan you can stay I was not ready to get up yet anyway" he said softy " go to sleep Dy" he added running his hand over Dylan's head.

Dylan sighed and burrowed his head into Severus's chest. "I wish you didn't have to leave again. You are never really around." He whined.

Severus sighed " I know Dy, but you know that my other 'job' takes up all spare time I have from being a Potion Professor, I wish that I could come here more often" he said.

Dylan pouted. "It isn't fair can't you give up being a spy? I don't wanna loose you." Dylan said sniffling.

Severus sighed once more " I can give it up once the Dark lord is gone for good and with how things are going that will not be for a long time" he said

Dylan shook his head. "Someone is going to do something about it sooner or later." He said falling asleep finally clutching hard onto his Godfather as if he was protecting him. Severus felt his arm warm for a moment then it cooled.

Several hours later Severus opened his eyes and winced as his mark burned for a moment then cooled just as quickly, He sat up noticing that Ashley and Dylan were no longer on top of him. Severus got up and dressed then went to the Infirmary to find Damien as his left arm continued to tingle annoyingly.

Becky pulled the cloak tighter as she shuddered slipping into the house she leaned on the door for a moment catching her breath.

Severus was just going to enter the infirmary, when he saw someone slip into the manor. He walked over to the entrance doors to catch the child that had snuck out without permission "The Yui's will be disappointed that one of their students decided to leave the grounds during the night" he said as he wrapped his arm around them

Becky yelped out trying to back away the cloak still in place.

Severus turned the child around to face him and pulled down the hood of the cloak to reveal a red headed little girl " Becky, how are you sneaking into the manor now , when several hours ago Ashley told me that you were sound asleep in your bed" he said as he narrowed his eyes at the child.

Becky shrugged and stared at her feet. "I wanted to see the night"

Severus glared at the girl then noticed that she was shaking from head to toe like she had been under a certain spell. "You cannot lie to me child, I know that your statement is false, so please try again in telling me the truth" he said.

Becky stared at his shoulder. "No."

Severus looked Becky over, trying to figure out what she was hiding from him, then he remembered his arm burning like it does when there is a meeting but the feeling went away too quickly like some had taken it from him, then he finds Becky sneaking in after he felt his mark burning and his eyes widened " Becky are you the cause of my mark continuing to twinge as if I was being called to a meeting, do not lie to me" he said.

Becky shook her head and looked away again staring at the wall as she tried to push past him.

"I will assume that means yes you did go to the meeting for me" Severus said picking her up" Why did you decide to take over my spying duties Becky" he said looking her in the eye. Becky closed her eyes and shrugged.

"Becky I will not use it on you if you just tell me why you felt the need to take over my spying duties "Severus said walking back to the infirmary. "Cause..."

"That is not an acceptable answer Becky; you need to tell me why you felt it was too dangerous for me to continue spying "Severus said as they entered the infirmary.

"No I do not. And put me down your not the boss of me!"

Damien walked into the infirmary as Becky shouted" What is all the shouting about" he asked then looked at Severus" Severus I need one of your anti-cruciatus potions for Harry, because he has somehow suffered it in his sleep, Oh I need some of your balm because Harry's scar inflamed" he said. Severus looked at Damien confused for a moment then looked down at Becky " is Harry's scar connected to Dark lord Becky " he asked.

"Yes...they are linked." She explained.

"So Harry saw and felt the whole meeting" Severus asked her once more while Damien looked on confused.

"Uh huh." She said glad the subject was away from her.

"Is that why you decided to take over my spying duties so that I could protect Harry and everyone at the school , but Becky who is going to protect you when you go off alone" Severus whispered into her ear so that Damien could not hear.

Becky turned and stared at him, her hazel eyes were suddenly old as she poked him the forehead. "One has to protect YOU, you have people who depend on you, and a little brother to care for"

Severus looked at her confused "I was an only child, I do not have a little brother Becky" he said.

Becky tilted her head. "Aren't glamours wonderful...Damien can you do a charm to remove any glamours on anyone in this room?

Damien nodded confused "yes I can, but no one in this room has glamour on "he said.

"Just do so." She said smirking.

Damien pulled out his wand and whispered the spell "I do not know why I had to do that spell I do not see anything different here" he said.

Becky pointed to Harry. "Look familiar?" She asked as Harry's face twisted and soon he resembled Severus greatly.

Damien and Severus looked over to where Harry was laying only to see a miniature version of Severus laying in the bed. "How can that be possible, he is a potter "Severus said shocked.

"Ever heard of adoption?"

Severus glared at Becky "Of I have heard of adoption but he would not still be a Snape if he was adopted by the potters" he said.

"What if the adoption wasn't...what's the word...legal?"

"How do you know all of this Becky" Damien asked Severus looked back at Damien "She is a seer Damien" he answer for her and handed Damien his Potion pouch while he held Becky with one arm. Damien sighed and took the pouch and walked back to Harry's bed. "So she gave him away to the potters "Severus asked as he turned back to Becky.

She nodded. "She was trying to protect him."

Severus sighed "From my father I would assume" He said frowning

She nodded. "She couldn't help you but she wanted to help Harry, of course his muggle relatives beat him worse than your father would have"

Severus eyes widened at that " Dumbledore left him in a abusive home, no wonder the boy always asked to stay at the school for summer, I always wondered why he would want to leave his relatives, but I guess I had the wrong Idea" he said.

"Mmmhmmm" Becky said pleased that Harry had proved the perfect distraction.

" I think I will have to teach all of you Occlumency before you go to Hogwarts, though then you will be able to fully hide your thoughts instead of broadcasting them to me" he said walking over to Damien and pulled out one of the anti-cruciatus potions " Drink this please" he said.

Becky pouted. "No potions!"

"Becky please does not make me force you to take potions again" Severus said.

Becky glared at the man. "What is it with you and potions? They are so nasty!"

Severus laughed " What do you expect from a Potions Master child, Of course potions are nasty , I have not found out how to flavor them without making them useless afterwards " he said.

Becky shook her head. "No potions!" She declared glaring at him.

Severus sighed and held Becky with one arm then reached up with his other hand and gently forces the vial through Becky's lips pouring the anti-cruciatus potion into her mouth and forced her to swallow it down. "If you are going to do my job then you will be taking potions child" he said slipping the vial into his robe pocket.

Becky coughed. "Bleh, ugh ick!" She declared as she made faces that to anyone other than herself were hilarious.

Damien laughed as Becky continued to make faces " My, My Severus you have quite a way with children" he said as Severus walked over to one of the cupboards and pulled of a few packets of crackers that Dorian always keeps just for this situation. Severus sat Becky down on the counter and pours her a glass of water and handed her the crackers "Eat these it will take the taste out of your mouth" he said.

Becky wrinkled her nose at him and nibbled the crackers making a noise but she peered up at Severus a confused look on her face.

"What is wrong "Severus said notice her look.

"You know...I might end up a Gryffindor."

Severus sighed "Yes I know, but I only have to be nasty to the Golden Trio while at school" he said.

She sighed closing her eyes she had only eaten half a cracker.

Severus picked her up into his arms again "Are still feeling sick?" he asked.

She kept her eyes closed. "Yes..."She admitted something she never admitted even to her brothers."No telling Julian! He'll freak out, he's a worry wart, and so is Travis...And Ash!"

"Do not worry about it child I will not tell them, but will you let Damien check you out to see if you have more than a small bug?" Severus asked.

Becky groaned and pouted up at him. "Dooo I haaave toooo?" She asked.

Severus laughed " Yes, you have to it will only take a minute" he said.

She groaned loudly pouting at the older man with a wrinkled nose.

Damien walked over and ran his scan while Becky was pouting up at Severus, " Well little miss you have Bronchitis which will turn into pneumonia if left alone, but do not worry you will not have to any more nasty potions, because I just remembered that Dorian solved this problem with kids and potions " he said then walked into the back storeroom and came back out with what looked like a candy bag it said 'Bronchitis/pneumonia' on a white label. Damien walked back over to them "I hope you like lollipops" he said holding out the bag to Becky.

Becky eyed the bag with what was obvious distrust she wrinkled her nose at them. "Umm..."

"Come on Becky, the children here love them, my daughter told me once that she could even taste the potion when Dorian gave her once when she was sick" Damien said smiling.

Becky leaned into Severus laying her head on his shoulder while making a face. "That is still medication I don't do medication."

Severus laughed " Becky he is offering you something better than my ' nasty' potions I suggest you take plus Ashley probably has the same thing will you take it if she approves of the candy meds" he said.

Becky groaned rolling her eyes. "I don't want, nor need meds anyway!"

"Becky you can try to deny that you need meds, but in truth you do need them dearly both of these illnesses are very dangerous" Severus said.

Becky stared at him. "Your not going to shut up about this is you?" she said raising an eyebrow that mirrored his.

"No, I will not quit with this until you are healthy again" Severus said.

Becky let out a long suffering sigh as she took the bag from Damien with a groan. "This is so stupid."

"I am glad you think so, but it will not change things "Severus said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah god you're just like my dad was!" She protested.

"Really, who was your father Becky?" Severus asked curiously.

"Alexander Riley. He came from England"

"He changed his last name when he came to America too." She explained just holding the bag.

"Take one of the pops out Becky" Severus said. Damien had a thoughtful expression on his face." Do you know he real last name Becky" he asked.

Becky took one out and popped it into her mouth with a roll of her eyes. "Yah it was weird. Snapes I think..."

Severus stared at Becky shocked. Damien laughed at Severus's expression " Well, you family keeps getting bigger by the minute it Sev, First a brother now niece and nephews, through you will have to share them with Siri" Damien said.

"Huh?" Becky said confused around the lollipop. She peered up at Severus in confusion/

Severus continued to stare at Becky. "Becky you have made Severus speechless, do you know why?" Damien asked.

"Uh uh..." She said. "Should I leave him alone?" She asked looking down at the floor and shifted to get free of his grip.

Severus blinked "No you do not have to leave Becky, I was just shocked. I went from having no Family left to having a Family of five and I guess I can share you with that mutt of Harry's "He said smirking at the end.

Becky blinked. "Okay you two are so totally confusing me. Do I have to finish all of this?" She whined.

"Becky my Full name is Severus Snape your mother married my Half-brother Alexander who I have not heard from since our father died, and Your mother was a Black that means that you have two Uncles here in England myself and Harry's Godfather Sirius Black " he said then smirked " And yes you have to finish the whole pop" he said afterwards.

Becky stared at him. "You're my Uncle..." she said staring.

"Yes it appears so Child" Severus said smiling at her.

"...does that mean you get to boss me around like Julian?" She asked groaning.

"Yes that is one benefit to being your uncle" Severus said smirking.

She moaned. "That is not fair! Wait! You can tell Julian to let me go live with my mom!" She said as she popped the lollipop back into her mouth her eyes looking hopeful.

"No, I am sorry Becky but I agree Julian on the matters of your mother, it does not seem like a safe situation to leave you in "Severus said.

Becky pouted grumbling under her breath." That is so not fair!" She whined loudly, she finished the lollipop and gave them both a 'are you happy now' look.

Severus sighed "let's go find Ashley and her troublesome Twin" he said then looked at Damien.

"Which of you had the idea of telling Ashley and Dylan to come wake me up this morning" he asked

Damien laughed "I think they did that all on their own Severus because none of us told them to do that" he said.

Becky glanced at the two of them. "Put me down."

"Are you going to run away?" Severus asked.

"Yes."

"Then why would I want to put you down" Severus said.

"Because there isn't any point to holding me! Why can't I go where I want to go?" She demanded.

Severus sighed and set Becky down on her feet "Fine as long as you do not go looking for trouble" he said

"I won't. I'm just going back outside!" she declared and turned to dash off.

"As long as you are back for all meals and inside before Dark" Severus said as she was about to run out of the infirmary

"Wait!" Damien said before Becky could get to the door. He conjured rain green rain gear for the girl, " Put these on it is pouring out , I do not want you get even worse, they have warming charms on them so you will keep warm" he said as he held the gear out to Becky.

Becky groaned and glanced at her Uncle to see if he would let her get away without them.

"do not give that look; Damien is right if you want to go play in the rain you must wear the right clothes" Severus said.

Becky rolled her eyes. "I don't think I like having Uncles.' She declared as she slid the boots and coat on. She stared at the hat and looked back up as she held it.

"Put it on Becky or you cannot go outside" Severus said.

"But...it's just a hat!" she said.

" Yes , and it will keep your head dry, you could make your illness worse if you let your head get soaked while you are out there playing in the rain" Severus said.

She pouted but put the hat on, I can just take it off outside.

"I can hear what you are thinking "Severus said smirking "You better not take that hat off once you are outside" he said.

Becky pouted and stormed out the room away from him. Carefully keeping her mind blank fully intending to get rid of the stupid hat.

Severus laughed as Becky stormed out of the room then looked at Damien "I really wish that I did not have to go back to the castle Ian "he said sighing. Damien wrapped a arm around Severus's shoulders " It will be okay Sev, you only have two months left then you can come here or we all can go to Prince Manor for the summer" he said Severus just sighed again.

Hours later Becky was still sitting in the rain smiling as she tilted her head up letting it her face.

The sun peaked through the clouds right in the spot where Becky was standing and there was the sound of laughing near Becky.

Becky groaned and turned her head glaring at the laugh. "Make it come back!"

"It is still raining around you Becky "Ashley said from behind Becky dress in dark purple rain gear.

Becky glared at her. "I wanted it hitting my face I am hot!"

"You have a fever that is why you are hot Becky that is not a reason to soak yourself through with the rain, it will just make your fever worse" Ashley said.

Becky glared. "I was feeling cooler with the rain!"

Ashley closed her eyes and there sun spot closed, so that they were standing in the rain again "I came out here to get you for lunch, then you are going to see Damien again " She said as she started to drag Becky back inside the manor.

"Why do I have to see Damien again...?"

"So he can give you something for your fever " Ashley said as they entered the manor again.

"I don't need anything for the fever! I am fine" she snapped

Ashley just glared at Becky and started to drag her towards the Mess hall for lunch.

Becky glared at her. "I'll eat but I am not seeing your uncle again, I already saw him!"

" Becky did you make yourself worse by going outside" a voice said a head of them.

"No!" She growled. "He's my uncle" She whispered to Ashley.

"Really!" Ashley said "Sev Becky has a high fever again" She said as she pulled Becky towards Severus.

Severus knelt down to them when Ashley reached him. Severus reached out and felt Becky's forehead frowning at how warm it was. Severus helped the girls out of their rain gear and conjure slippers for their feet while taking their wet shoes and boots " let's go to lunch and I will give you something for that fever, we need to get it down" he said taking Becky's other hand and led the girls the rest of the way to the Mess Hall.

Becky groaned pouting at Ashley. "You are such a tattle tale Kai! He didn't want to know that!" she snapped.

"My brother's name is Kai too" Ashley replied randomly then giggled.

Becky rolled her eyes. "Why'd you have to tell him?" She whined loud enough so that even Severus could her.

"Because that is what siblings do when their sisters are too stubborn for their own good" Ashley said and Severus snorted at that.

Becky groaned as they entered the mess hall again pouting. "I don't want any more medication!" she whined.

"I wonder if Uncle Dorian made a pop from a Fever potion "Ashley muttered as Severus brought them over to a large table where the other Yui's sat.

Becky gave a glare at her. "I already had to have one of those stupid pops already! I do not want another one."

"but, they are better than any of the potions you would have to drink" Ashley said smirking

"I don't want either! I am going back out to the rain!"

Severus picked her up at that moment and sat into a seat next to Damien while Ashley sat next to Dylan. Julian got up from his chair and sat next to Severus "Are you behaving Becky" he said smirking as Severus wrapped his arm around Becky's waist to keep her from moving.

Becky scowled at Severus. "He's being annoying!" she whined.

" Yes Uncles can be that way sometimes "Julian said smirking more" Now what do you want for lunch and no saying that you're not hungry" he said.

"Soup...just a little." She said rolling her eyes.

Julian nodded and head for the cook's station. Dorian set a vial and a pop in front of Severus and Severus smirked. "Choose one Becky or I will do it for you" he said pointing to the vial and lollipop in front of him.

Becky squirmed. "I don't want either!' She whined.

" I will give you one more chance then I will pick, you will not like my choice, now choose one" he said sternly

Becky rubbed her eyes. "I just had medication she whined!"

"And it is time for you to have more, now please choose or I will give you the potion" Severus said

Becky glared. "I had it not long ago!" she countered.

" You had meds for you illness not your fever " Severus said reaching for the potions vial.

Becky grabbed his hand. "No medication! Medication makes me weird!"

"It makes you 'weird' how could it possibly do that?" Severus questioned as he free himself from Becky's grip and reached for the potions vial again.

"I get giddy and even more hyper! And then I crash"

" Ah that is a interesting reaction to meds, but you still need to take them, now am I going to force you to take this or are you going to pick up the pop?" Severus questioned again holding the potion in his free hand.

Becky turned away from him. "NO!"

" It seems that you want to do it the hard way child" he said turning her face toward him and forced her take the potion just as Julian came back with the girls lunches. Julian set Ashley sandwich and juice in front of her then set Becky's mug of soup and crackers in front of her then sat back down next to Severus.

Becky grumbled glaring at him as she did so and took the mug muttering darkly under her breath.

Julian laughed "It usually takes me hours to accomplish that" he said Severus smirked" you're too kind when it comes to children Julian "he said.

Becky sneered at her brother. "..Ideas!" she snapped.

Severus laughed "Do not worry Becky, your brother would never become like me, he is far too kind" he said.

Becky nodded. "Thank god!" She said shaking her head. A letter fell from the air landing in front of Severus.

Severus picked up the letter and broke the seal on the back, then started to read the letter and was fully smirking by the end of the letter " Senile old man" he muttered still staring at the letter.

Becky peered at her uncle. "What are you so happy about?"

Severus looked down at Becky " the esteemed Headmaster does not want me to return to Hogwarts until Harry is able to return with me, but what is amusing about this is that I am the one person that he should not trust when it concerns Damien Yui" he said.

"Ah" Becky said still looking confused.

The doors burst opened and one of the care takers rushed through dragging a child behind her, white/blonde strands of hair could barely be seen under the baseball cap. The child was dragged before Damien; one hand was covering the nose as blood seemed to endlessly coming from it.

"Doctor, I am so sorry...Kat was playing baseball and well...she caught the ball..." the woman said aggravated. Kat sneered beneath her hand. "I would've fucking gotten it if you hadn't shrieked ya' old nag!"

Damien laughed "Such nice language for a young lady" he said and conjured a cloth handing it to Kat" Hold it to your nose while I fix it "he said.

Dorian glare at the woman " I think Julie you should stick with the Daycare center from now on, this is the third time this week a child has gotten hurt while you were supervising them outside" he said

Julie glared at Dorian and stormed out of the Mess hall leaving Kat with them.

Damien smirked" having problems Rian "he said then whispered the spell to heal Kat's nose." There all set just hold the cloth there until your nose stops bleeding" Damien said.

Kat rolled her eyes but kept the cloth under her nose. "It had better stop soon I have to get back!" She said wincing slightly, she was lightheaded as she had bled a quite large amount outside before Julie had sighed and dragged her inside. Her shirt was soaked with blood and her pants had streaks evidence of just how much she lost.

"I think you need get cleaned up first child "Severus said. Dorian pulled out a red pop from his robes and handed it Kat

"Dorian do you have an endless supply of those in your pockets "Severus said"

"Of course Severus, I work at a Children's Home I never know when I am going to need them" he said.

Kat stared at the pop. "What's this for? I'm not sick." She pointed out and groaned as her nose did not seem to want to stop bleeding. The cloth was almost completely soaked through; with another sigh she sat by Dorian rolling her eyes.

" It is a Blood Replenisher pop to help with your blood loss as you seem to losing a lot of it," Dorian said conjuring a new cloth and switched it with the bloodied cloth.

Kat groaned impatiently sticking the pop in her mouth she stood. "Bais! I need to get back!" She said turning fully intending to do just that.

Damien grabbed Kat and cleaned her off with a silent spell then set her in his lap " You can return to your game after your nose stops bleeding and that might take a while because noses tend to bleed a lot when you break them" he said.

Kat groaned. "But the game will be over soon!" she said with a sigh as she sucked on the lollipop.

Dorian sighed "Good you kids should not be out in this rain for too long or you will all get sick" he said.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Dorian...I have never been sick." She pointed out.

"There is a first time for everything Kat" Dorian said.

Kat rolled her eyes then stared at Becky and Severus. "Whose tall dark and deadly?"

Severus laughed " I have not heard that one yet, I am Severus Snape, and who are you miss" he said.

"Kat. Well you do look deadly." She pointed out and looked at Dorian. "I think it stopped." She said hopefully, though she could still feel something warm flowing.

"Well thank you, I usually get describe as being greasy or a vampire "Severus said. Damien pulled the cloth away for a moment then put it back "It is still bleeding some, wait a while more Kat" he said.

Kat groaned then sighed. "I'm not going back outside am I?" she said finishing the pop and setting the stick on the table.

"No not likely Kat" Damien said. "Do you play softball Kat "Ashley said from next to Dylan.

"No, I play baseball." She said shifting, she wasn't happy that she wasn't going to be able to go back outside. Then with a sigh she groaned. "My head hurts." She admitted.

"That is probably from the blood loss, unless you hurt that as well outside "Damien said.

Kat shook her head. "No no no no! I didn't! It was just a bump!" she said nodding.

Ash: " Well I think you should stay inside the rest of the day, you might still feel a little lightheaded from losing all that blood" Damien said.

Kat groaned. "I don't want to stay inside all day...Doooorriiiiannn!" She whined looking up on him.

"I am sorry Kat, but its Doctor's orders you have to stay inside for the rest of the day. But do not worry I am sure these three troublemakers will keep you company as they are not going back out into the rain either" Dorian said

Dylan looked up. "WHAT! I DIDN"T EVEN GO OUTSIDE YET!" He protested as Kat whined loudly, Becky rolled her eyes leaning back on her uncle and promptly for once fell asleep.

Damien laughed " Well it is a good thing you have not, because I do not want you getting sick or hurt by playing in the rain, plus you can be a nice brother and keep your sister and Kat company" he said as Ashley crawled into Dorian's lap " Rian I'm cold" she said.

Kat wrinkled her nose. "I still do not understand," She said lowering the cloth revealing blood still flowing from her nose. "Why I can't go back out in a little while!"

" because your nose is still bleeding, you could get sick like Ashley and Becky are if you stay out there too long, and Damien said you could not go out so you need to stop trying to sway our decision " Dorian said then felt Ashley's forehead and sighed then reached into his pocket and pulled out another Fever Reducer pop " Here Ash, this will make that fever of yours go down" he said. Ashley closed her eyes as she sucked on the lollipop.

Kat pouted. "This is so unfair! If I had known how you would react I'd have run away from Julie!" She snapped in anger moving to get off Damien and storm off. Dylan snorted as he pouted. "I don't see why I can't go out!" he whined,

" Because it is not a day to be playing outside" Damien said as he settled Kat back onto his lap " all the kids have to come in , because there is no supervision outside as all the Aids have come inside" Dorian said

Dylan slammed his head don the table groaning. While Kat glared. "Let go! I want to go to my room!"

Damien stood up from the table " I will bring you to your room then so you do not bleed death in the hallways, I might have to use another healing spell on your nose if it continues to bleed" Damien said then turned to Severus " Can you check on Harry later if I am still with this one " Severus nodded " Of course Ian " he said.

"I want to go to my room ALONE! As in away from you and no more healing spells!" She whined loudly.

" Calm down Kat, if your nose continues to bleed like it is I will need use another spell on it " Damien said as he walked out of the Mess hall.

Kat whined. "Healing spells make me sleepy! Come on Damien I wanna go back outside and play baseball! It's not like I broke my arm again..." She said.

"Yes about that I think I will check you over fully, knowing you, you probably did break a bone and are hiding it" Damien said.

Kat yelped at him. "That is so not fair!" She whined even louder then stopped eyeing Damien. "Who was that tall guy? Severus was it?"

" Nice try Kat, you will not getting out of the scan, Severus is my best mate and he is Becky, Travis, and Julian's Uncle , Becky and her siblings came over from the states." Damien said.

"Oh..." She said then stared up at Damien. "Can you just get the scan over with?" she whined.

"I will do when we are in your room" Damien said.

She groaned as they reached the door. "I still say I am fine!"

I will be the judge of that Kat" Damien said as he walked in to Kat's room and sat her down on her bed pulling out his wand and ran a scan over Kat's body " You need to stop hiding injuries from people Kat" he said.

Kat made a face. "I wasn't hiding it! I just neglected to mention."

" You neglected to mention that you broke your arm and wrist, you definitely will not be playing sports with the other children for a long while Kat" Damien said.

"What! Why not!" She exclaimed jumping off the bed glaring at him.

" You broke your arm and wrist, you need to let it heal correctly so no more sports until it fully heals" Damien said then picked up Kat into his arms again " We are going to the Infirmary so that I can fix your arm and wrist " he said heading for the door again.

Kat groaned. "This is so unfair! I wasn't even rough housing!"

"Ah, you were playing with the boys again, I always seem to find you with more broken bones when you are with them" Damien said as he walked down the corridor.

Kat rolled her eyes. "That's cause girls are wimps"

"Not all girls are Tomboys like you are Kat" Damien said.

"And they are boring." She said rolling her eyes. "I can walk."

"Of course you can, but I decided I want to carry you" Damien said smirking.

Kat groaned. "I am not your daughter! Thank God to you would drive me nuts if you were my father." She said

Damien laughed " I only have two months and the Holidays a year really to drive my daughter Skylan nuts as you put it since she started Hogwarts" he said.

"So? Not my fault!" she said shaking her head.

Damien laughed as he walked into the infirmary and saw Severus sitting next to Harry's bed with Becky still sound asleep in his arms " everything okay in here Severus" he asked. " Yes everything is fine, Harry woke up for a couple minutes and I gave him a nutritional potion because I know that he has not eaten much since the end of the Second Task" he said.

Kat looked at him. "Hey it's tall dark and deadly!" She said laughing.

Severus smirked " Nice to see you again Kat, what did you do this time that Ian here had to bring you here" he said.

"I didn't do anything! He's being such a wimp! He's really squeamish!" She protested.

Severus laughed softly " what did you do that would make Damien squeamish" he said

"Broke a bone or two."

Severus smirked "I do not think a simple broken bone will make Ian squeamish" he said as Damien set Kat down on the bed next to Harry.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Okay two broken bones, he's acting like his favorite animal died! It's ridiculous!"

" Damien is Pediatrician Kat, he always overreacts when children break bones or get hurt in general" Severus as Damien silently said the spell to fix Kat's arm and wrist while Severus was talking to her.

Kat wrinkled her nose and turned. "I felt that." He snapped.

" I Know, hopefully it did not hurt too much" Damien said as he conjure a plaster cast and slipped it on Kat's arm and wrist then walked over to one the cupboards and pulled out several rolls of colored bandage tape and put them on a tray, then walked back over to Kat " Okay pick a color Kat" he said.

Kat made a face. "What am I a two year old?" she rolled her eyes.

Damien laughed "Just pick one" he said.

She pointed to the green one.

Damien picked up the green roll off the tray and started to wrap the tape around the cast holding it in place on Kat's arm and wrist then cut the end of the tape he had reached the end of the cast. " There we go, now no playing sports until this is fully healed, that includes when I take it off because you could re-break it if you do not wait a few weeks after the cast comes off to try playing sports and no rough housing with the boys either Kat" he said.

Kat gaped. "What! What do you mean no sports?" She shrieked leaping to her feet backing away into Snape slightly.

Severus held Becky with one arm and stopped Kat from falling backwards with his other. "I told you no sports Kat while I was bringing you here from your room, it is not forever" Damien said.

"Yes it is! And rough housing is not a sport!" She protested tears gathering in her eyes.

Damien picked up Kat and sat down on the bed behind Severus. "Kat, rough housing is what cause all this, and rough housing is in a sport called Rugby "he said smirking. Severus laughed softly " Yes I got the chance to see a Rugby match once, it is a very violent sport I am glad that the wizarding world knows nothing about it" he said.

Kat glared at him. "I'm still going to play." She declared being rebellious.

"I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that Kat "Damien said.

Kat snorted. "When your not here I will. The aides don't care what I do."

Damien smirked " Well it is a good thing that I have taken leave from St. Catherine's so that I can look after you and Harry properly" he said

Kat fumed and jerked away. "I'm going to my room"

An aid walked in and cleared her throat. "Excuse me Dr. Yui there's a call from the Patters it seems they are fighting for their daughter." she said. Kat paled. "Mom and Dad want me back?" She said in a small voice.

Severus watched Kat closely noticing that the small girl seem to close up at the mention of her parents.

" Thank you Sam" Damien said and watched as the woman left the room then hugged Kat gently

" Do not worry Kat, we will find a way to keep them from getting their hands on you, you will not go back to them." he said in a gently but firm voice.

"But...maybe mom changed? I mean she didn't want me for a whole year! She could've changed! And the courts aren't going to let me stay here forever." she stuttered.

" Kat I am sure that your parents have not changed at all in the year that has past, we will just have to find you a permanent guardian then they can never take you back " Damien said.

Severus stared at the two of them ' It seem that Kat has had the same home life as harry , I would never send a child back to that kind of lifestyle' he thought to himself as he watched them " I will do it " he stated. Damien blinked and looked up at Severus " Pardon me I missed that Sev" he said. "I will become her guardian or I will even fully adopt her if she would let me" Severus said again. Damien stared at Severus in shock.

Kat gaped as well. Tall dark and deadly as her guardian? "But...they...change...you..." she was utterly confused.

Severus laughed softly again "Will you agree to that suggestion Kat" he said then looked at Damien " Snap out of it Ian, it is not that shocking " he said. Damien continued to stare at Severus for a moment then shook his head. "Are you sure about this Severus, you truly want to adopt Kat" he said. Severus nodded "Yes I truly want to adopt Kat "he said.

Kat blinked she was still in shock and both her nose and arm/wrist were aching. "Sure why not."

" Well then I will tell Dorian to help you fill out the paper work you can sign guardianship paper for Harry while you do the adoption papers, then Dumbledore will have no more control over Harry" Damien said.

Kat shrugged. "I'm going back to my room." She stated standing.

Damien and Severus nodded " Okay, but be careful with your arm, and remember no playing sports or rough housing until I tell you that you can" Damien said as he silently put a waterproof charm on the cast so that Kat could still take a bath or shower with it on without worrying about getting it wet. Severus held his wand in his hand pointing it at Kat while she left the room.

"What did you do Sev" Damien asked after Kat left the room.

Severus smirked "Tracking charm of course" he said. Damien just laughed.

Kat snorted as she went back outside. "Hey Kat what took you so long!" One of the older boys called out. "Had to ditch the Damien. What game now?" she asked then caught the football.

"Football!" they called she laughed and began to run.

In the Infirmary Severus growled as his tracking charm had alerted him that Kat was outside once more " Take Becky for a moment, while I go deal with my Delinquent soon to be daughter" he said as set Becky gently into Damien's arms and rushed out of the infirmary. Damien laughed as he held Becky and watched Severus run out of the room.

"I'm really glad I'm not her." Becky mumbled then turned over going back to sleep. Outside Kat grunted as she was tackled to the ground.

Severus sprinted outside running over to the sports fields. Severus spotted Kat over with the boys that some of them looked ten years older than Kat. "Kat! you have no idea how much trouble you are in right now" Severus yelled once he got close to the field.

"Woah whose the dude!" The kid that knocked her down said as he stood up. Kat sat up holding a hand to her nose as it decided to bleed again. "Well fuck." She said with a sigh unfazed by the threat.

Severus stormed over to Kat " Why do you think that you are above the rules, Damien told you that you were not allowed out for the rest of the day, then you lie to us and outright disobey what you were told" He said furious.

Kat glared at him releasing her nose not caring about the stream of blood. "Because it isn't right that I was being punished for something that wasn't my fault!"

Severus conjured a cloth and silently cast a healing spell to stop the bleeding then he picked up Kat into his arms and cleaned her up with the cloth " Kat not being able to play sports is not a punishment, it is just so your arm and wrist can heal properly" he said.

Kat glared at him. "It is a punishment to me!"

Severus put one of his hands on Kat's head "You should not think that way child, because we are not trying to punish you in any way." he said.

Kat pouted. "Put me down."

" No, now say goodbye to the boys, we are going back inside" Severus said.

"Gah!" Kat shrieked. "Who died and made you boss!" One of the boys called out.

Severus glared at the teenager" You need to learn some manners young man, because that is no way to talk to an adult" he said sneering down at the boy.

The boy paled but another one piped up. "She should be able to play if she wants to."

Severus turned to the voice pining his glare on the next teen who thought they could talk back to him. " You could not be that blind not to notice she has a cast on her arm, therefore she would not have a choice whether she wants to play or not " Severus said in a cold voice.

"We've all played when we had casts before." The same boy retorted snorting as Kat squirmed in his arms,

"You also need a lesson in manners, I shall inform Dorian about that" Severus stated then turn walking away from the field heading for the manor once more.

Kat groaned and twisted in his arms. "Stooop!" She whined making a face.

"No I will not stop, you should have thought of what would have happened if you decided to disobey us "Severus said as he continued to head for the manor.

Kat glared and wiggled and squirmed even more as he walked swearing under her breath at him.

Severus ignored Kat's mumbling as they reached the manor once more. Severus walked inside heading for the infirmary again.

"No! No no no!" She said twisting and thrashing again,

" Stop that this instance child! you need to think more carefully of the conquences before you decide to disobey again" he said.

She swore at him in French, most everyone she knew didn't know what she said so she swore loudly.

" I will not tolerate you use foul language even if it is in a Foreign language!" Severus said.

Kat sneered at him then called him several colorful words in ancient Greek, a seven year old shouldn't have been able to know the language.

Severus stopped walking glaring at Kat "I know you are use to getting away with murder, that going to stop, you will face the conquences for your actions" he said

Kat glared at him. "I don't kill anyone!"

"I know you understood what I said" Severus said as he started walking towards the infirmary once more.

Kat moaned loudly pouting. "Lemme go!"

"I already told you that you were not going to be put down, so stop with screaming" Severus said as they reached the infirmary doors.

Kat growled and called him a stupid tall jerk in French.

Severus just glared at Kat as he walked into the Infirmary.

"I changed my mind I don't want to be adopted!" She snapped to Damien fuming.

Damien laughed " You are just saying that Kat, because Severus will not let you get your own way for everything" he said.

"So?" Kat snapped in anger. Harry snickered from his bed.

Severus laughed at Damien reply then looked down at Harry" Ah, sleeping beauty awakes" he said in amused voice as he smirked at the boy.

"Ah the royal Jackass remains." Harry countered.

"How many times must I tell you children to stop with the foul language" Severus said.

Harry snorted. "999 times"

"Ah does that mean you will be using foul language after you have used up all your chances" Severus said.

Harry snorted.

Damien laughed at Severus antics "So Harry are you up to some lunch" he asked the boy.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Damien walked into the small office off the infirmary and called the cook in the Mess hall, telling them that he need a light lunch for a young man in the Infirmary. Damien walked back into main area "Severus give me one of your hair elastics that I know you carry around with you "he said. Severus sighed and shifted Kat in his arms and grabbed one of the black elastics out his robe pocket and handed it to Damien. Damien pulled Harry's long raven hair back into a low ponytail leaving some of the shorter parts out to cover his lightning bolt scar.

Harry froze. "Since when do I have long Hair!" he said freaked out looking ready to leap from the bed.

"Since we found a glamour spell on you" Severus said sitting in the chair between Harry's and Becky's bed.

Harry pulled the blankets aside and began to swing his leg over the bed.

" Stop harry, do not get out of the bed I can just conjured you a mirror if you want to see your new image" Damien said pushing Harry gently back on to the bed and pulled the comforter back over Harry.

Harry grumbled and shook his head. "No thanks..."

Damien sighed " Okay, but do not get out of bed yet, your body is not ready for it" he said.

Harry rolled his eyes slamming his head on the pillows. Then he noticed Kat who was elbowing Severus hard.

Damien followed where Harry was looking and laughed" Do not mind them, they are having a slight disagreement" he said. Severus just glared at Damien.

"Bullying small children now sniveless?" He taunted.

"No, I only do that too arrogant Gryffindors" Severus countered.

"He is to being a big bully...a sniveless?" Kat said intriqed

"Kat enough whining about Severus being mean, you should not have disobeyed us when we told you not to go back outside. Sniveless is a nasty name that Harry's father gave Severus in school because he was more of a bully than Severus would ever be" Damien said then glared at Harry.

Harry glared back. "And your a fucking kidnapper!"

"Yes you could call it that, but it is not kidnapping if the Headmaster gives the okay first" Damien said smirking.

"He was forced into it and that I know you didn't get a true permission." he countered.

" Okay I admit it , but it only because as a Healer I can overruled any of his decisions if it concerns the wellbeing of a child, after a long argument he finally conceded to my point and gave me permission to take you here" Damien said.

Harry folded his arms glaring. "Look at it this way you aren't stuck with him!" Kat whined pointing to Severus.

Severus smirked at Harry "Of course not Kat, Harry will be coming to live with us when school ends" he said looking straight at harry even though he was talking to Kat.

Harry paled. "WHAT! I am not doing any such thing!"

"You will not be returning to those retched Dursley's, if I have any say over it, I am your rightful guardian so you will be coming to my home for the summer with Kat" Severus said.

Harry gaped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Severus smirked evilly "There was more we found out after we took off the glamour harry" he said.

Harry glared. "Spill it Sniveless!"

Kat slid on his lap her toes touching the floor just a little more she thought.

Severus smirked as he felt Kat sliding on his lap and pulled back up on to his lap and wrapped both arms around the small girl's waist. "We found out your true parentage" he said

"What do you mean true parentage." Harry snapped.

"We found out that you are not a Potter by birth, your birth mother hid you with the Potters to protect you from your birth Father" Damien said before Severus could respond.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"You do not want to know who your birth parents were Harry?" Severus asked while Damien glared at him.

"What difference does it make?"

"Because you might have some Family left that you do not know you had" Severus said pushing a little.

Harry shrugged rolling his eyes. "Your point?"

"Would you not want to meet them?" Severus asked

"Who says they want to meet me?" he countered.

"I see no reason why they would not want to meet you" Severus said.

"Sure...just ask the Dursley's." He countered.

"Those people do not count "Severus said as Damien glared at him again "Sev, quit leading the boy on and just tell him the truth of why he has to live with you from now on" Damien said getting annoyed with the man.

Harry eyes stared at the potions master the scars of the past shining in them.

Severus sighed "Fine, the real truth is that your birth parents were Tobias and Eileen Snape" he said.

Harry stared at Snape his face going pale.

"Also the real reason that I am your guardian is that I am your older brother and our mother decided to keep your birth a secret from me "Severus said.

The blood drained from Harry's face as he stared at him in total shock.

"I think that is enough for now Severus" Damien said summoning a calming draught and made harry drink it. Harry choked and sputtered.

"Damien you need to be more careful when give someone potions" Severus said. Damien just scowled at him.

Harry closed his eyes...and passed out.

"I guess that was a little much for him "Severus said. Damien just shook his at his 'brother'.

Kat snorted. "That and it looks like he might be bleeding.

Damien and Severus's eyes widened. Damien ran a scan on Harry while Severus set Kat down on the bed on the other side of Harry creating a barrier around it so she go not leave the bed and rushed back over to Damien. Damien summoned several potions to him as Severus sat behind Harry on the bed and banished the bandages on Harry's chest so Damien could have a clear look at the injury.

A bone was perturbing his skin, gone all the way through it almost looked as if it was caused by some sort of spasm. But there was only a slight amount of blood on the bandages that had been wrapped around, and those had been covered by both a t-shirt and a blanket.

"I think we might have a little witch after all Sev "Damien said in Japanese as he patched Harry up again." A quiet talented one it seems" Severus replied holding harry up as Damien rewrapped the boy's chest in a fresh bandage.

Kat paled as she watched them. "Can you take this down I need to go to the bathroom Like now!"

Severus gently got out from under Harry once Damien was done. He took down the barrier "the bathroom in there, do not leave this room" Severus said.

Kat nodded and bolted to the bathroom.

Severus sighed as he began to hear sounds coming from the Bathroom. "I will be right back Ian" he said as he headed over to the bathroom and found Kat getting sick in toilet. Severus knelt behind Kat and started to rub her back until she was done. Severus sat down on the tiled floor and pulled Kat into his arms once she had stopped " I would have not kept you in the same room with us if I knew I would make react this way " he said gently.

Kat whimpered. "It's alright just bad memories"

"I am sorry for making them resurface" Severus said as he rubbed her back some more.

She shuddered. "Not your fault...I don't tell anyone what triggers them"

"Please tell when something makes you uncomfortable Kat, I will try to find a way around it" Severus said.

She shook her head and moved to stand. "No, I'm not gonna be a wimp like that."

"that does not make you wimp if you tell that you are uncomfortable about something, it is perfectly normal" Severus said adjusting Kat in his arms and stood up.

Kat groaned. "No meds, no potions no lollipops!" She snapped even as she felt her stomach roll again.

"You are sounding just like Becky, right now " he said as he grabbed some Ginger Ale out of the small fridge in the corner of the room and a straw as well. Severus sat back down on the bed Kat was on before and opened the small bottle slipping the straw in then handed it to Kat " sip this it will settle your stomach better than any potion" he said.

Kat sighed and began to drink it

"Thank you for helping Harry just now Kat, we would have not noticed it until it was too late" Severus said.

Kat sighed and smiled at him, "Thanks though all I did was see." she shrugged and frowned. "I'm gonna have Dylan teach me Japanese so you can't talk over me anymore Damien"

" Ah , but then we would not have a secret language anymore, Also I do not think Junior would much help with teaching you Japanese Kat " Damien said smirking

"No but I could." Travis said walking into the room/

Damien shook his head at Travis "Finally decided to join us Travis, I see that you have continue to be smart and keep the sling on "he said.

Travis smirked a look in his eyes that sent chills down both adults spine

"I hope that I am not wrong Travis, if that smirk of yours tells me anything" Damien said.

"Oh? What are you thinking?"

"I am think that I will let your Uncle deal with you if you have done something to that sling of yours Travis" Damien said.

"It's on." Travis countered.

" Make sure it stays that way Travis, I do not want to hear from my brother again on how stubborn you are" Damien said Severus looked up at Damien" How many nephews do I actually have Damien" he said. Damien laughed "you have two Sev, Travis and Julian, Travis would you like something to eat or are you going to wait until dinner to eat?" Damien asked.

"I am not hungry." Travis answered leaning on the wall studying Severus.

"How old are you Travis" Severus asked.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "13, what's it to you?" He remembered Severus well as the older man caused him to be sent to a deep sleep.

"Ah so you are two years younger than Harry, that will be interesting come September" Severus said.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

"I say that because I can tell that you have the same ' Hero Complex' that harry has, which gets him into trouble every year at school " Severus said smirking

"I don't go to school."

" You will start again in September Travis. Becky and yourself will be starting Hogwarts with Ashley and Dylan at the start of the new term." Severus said.

"I am not going to another magic school." Travis said shrugging the tone of his voice spoke that he had no intention of changing his mind.

" I do not know what happen in the states Travis, but you will be attending this magical school because you are underage which means school is mandatory not optional" Severus said.

"I'll go to a muggle school." He countered.

" you can be homeschooled in the muggle subjects if you wish but attending magic school is mandatory once you turn eleven years of age" Severus said.

"I am not a citizen of this country so I do not have to follow its rules. And I assure you I will not be attending any Magic schools even if I end up living here."

" In the Wizarding World it does not matter if you are a citizen of this country, as long as you have a relative living in this country then you are a citizen of magical Britain" Severus said.

"I do not care. I am not going to another Magical school, been there done that. No fucking way what so ever. And I would like to point out, you are not my guardian. So it is not your choice!"

" No, but I am Travis so you would be attending said Magical school in September with Becky and Ashley" Julian said walking into the infirmary.

Travis turned to his brother glaring. "I am never...and listen to me closely never going to another school like that again!" He shouted then stormed out of the room most likely heading back outside as he had done the previous day.

Julian sighed "I am sorry about Travis, he had a very bad experience with our Academies at home" he said.

Kat looked up from her ginger ale and elbowed Snape. "You're just going to let your nephew storm off in the middle of a storm? Yet I can't play a little sport."

Severus sighed and stood up handing Kat to Julian " Get to know your cousin Kat, while I go find out why Travis is so against Magical Schools" he said walking out of the infirmary.

"Put me down now." Kat said to Julian. Travis was sitting in 'his' tree with his headphones again.

"I don't think I will, as I think that Severus does not want you to get away before he gets back" Julian said. Severus was following his ' Point Me' spell back out into the storm to find his nephew.

The wind was raging and Severus could tell that the storm was only going to get worse. Travis's leg dangled from his tree as he blasted techno into his mind.

Severus finally reached Travis after several minutes of pushing through the winds to get to the boy. He reached up and shook the boy's leg slightly.

Travis glanced down then went back to ignoring him.

Severus reached up and carefully took Travis from the tree into his arms. "It is too dangerous to be out here Travis, this storm is only going to get worse" he said.

Travis snarled. "Put me down I'll go inside on my own thank you very much!"

"You should not be out here in the first place Travis, so I am not going put you down" Severus said walking towards the manor.

"It's a free world I can go where I please." Travis snarled at him.

"Not when you are a minor Travis, you are not free to do as you please until you are of age" Severus said as he pushed through the storm once more.

"Put me down I'll go back in." He growled.

"Fine I will put you down, but you have to promise not to run away, and you have to tell me why you are against Magical Schools so much" Severus said.

"Because I am, I got expelled from my last one."

Severus set Travis down on his feet and created a barrier with his wand around them so that the debris from the storm would not harm them as they were walking back to the manor. "That does not answer my question Travis, what happened at your old school that would make you distrust all other schools" he asked again.

"I got into a lot of fights." He shrugged not going into more detail

" Ah, were you the one to start the fights or were you the ' defender of someone and the blame was place fully on you" Severus questioned the boy.

"I was the one to start."

Severus studied the boy in front of him "you do not seem like a person who would start fights without a good reason" he said.

Travis shrugged. "Ask any of my teachers."

Severus sighed "Teachers tend to go against students that will not follow their personal rules" he said.

"Uh huh...well as pleasant a chat as this was good bye!" He said as they reached the Manor.

Severus grabbed Travis's good arm "Did you actually think I would let you get away that easily" he said.

"What do you mean? I'm inside. So if you'll excuse me" He said coolly.

"Yes you came in side willingly but you have not answer my questions truthfully, I can tell when you are leaving things out" Severus said.

"Ask Julian I don't want to discuss it, and while your at it you can give him a message for me 'fuck off'."

"Do I have to wash your mouth out as well Travis, I did it to Harry awhile ago for his foul language" Severus said holding Travis in front of him.

Travis sneered at him. "I am not listening to you!"

"You will listen to me child or you will be confine to your room for the rest of the summer, I will not tolerate foul mouthed adolesants" Severus said.

Travis raise an eyebrow and with a snap a white leopard was sprinting away.

Severus cursed as he looked towards the ceiling "Must all these children be Animagi" he shouted to the ceiling then ran after Travis.

Travis slid into a small spot and waited for Severus to pass.

Severus continued to run down the corridor until he noticed he could not see the leopard ahead of him anymore.

Travis continued to watch him silently his eyes not visible in the darkness.

Severus stopped quickly and scanned the corridor with his eyes trying to spot the snow leopard that he had been chasing down the corridor.

Becky Riley-Black (3/20/2008 9:59:14 PM): Travis watched still silent completely hidden by the darkness not so much as making a sound.

Severus pulled out his wand, he finally pinpointed where the blasted leopard was. Severus pointed his wand in the Snow leopard's direction "Animagus revelio!" he shouted watching the spell sail towards the snow leopard.

Travis turned back and then took off running once more.

Severus cursed again then took off running after Travis. He chased the boy through the corridors until the boy turned a corner and he could not hear the boy's footsteps anymore. Julian was walking down one of the corridors exploring the Manor when he was knocked to the floor by something hard. Julian looked up to see Travis on top of him. Quickly he wrapped his arms around the boy. "Who are you running from Travis?" he asked.

"Gah let me go Julian!" He snarled pushing at his brother as he tried to get away,

Julian sat up with Travis in his arms "Answer the question Travis" he said.

"Severus Snape!" He growled.

Julian smirked as he saw Severus round the corner. "And why are you running from your Uncle?" Julian asked as Severus got closer to them.

"Because, now let me go!" Travis said twisting then he hissed as a loud pop sounded.

Julian winced at the sound of the pop and stood up "No, now I'm not letting you go, cause you just injured your shoulder again" he said.

Severus reached them scowling at Julian "Do you children not know how to speak proper English instead of that gibberish that I have been hearing from the four of you "he said.

Julian smirked at Severus. "I'm sorry but I am American teenager so I don't know how to speak 'Proper English' "he said then headed for the infirmary for the second time today.

Travis growled. "I am warning you Julian let me go?"

" I'm not letting you down Travis, cause you will just run off again, so quit complaining and stay put" Julian snapped back.

Travis growled loudly fuming in his brothers arms but he did stop struggling.

Severus followed the two silently trying to come up with ways to keep Travis and Harry (once he recovers enough) in line.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Reign slumped down in the solitary cell and glared at the social worker.

"I just don't understand you, I am going to try one last time if you run away again you will be stuck here is that what you want?" she asked. Reign shrugged turning his back to her. She sighed and left walking to the phone nearby and dialed the number she had on a small business card.

Dorian was working on some paperwork in his office when his phone rang "Yui's Children's Home, this is Dorian Yui, how may I help you? " he asked after he picked up the phone.

"Yes actually this is social worker Darla I was wondering if you took in children from Juvie." She asked.

"No we do not take in from Juvie, it would in danger the other children in this home if we did that Miss." Dorian said

"No I mean, I have a child whose only reason for being in Juvie is he keeps running away from the families we have placed him with." Darla explained, this home was really Reign's last chance at freedom.

"Well, why did you not say that the child was just a runway that the system obliviously does not know what to do with. Why do you keep sending him to Juvie when he has done nothing seriously wrong?" Dorian said.

"It's the only place we can be sure that he stays!" She protested. "So is there a chance? I could fax you his information so you can decide better." Dorian laughed social workers were so easy to rile up.

" We will take the child, I will need all of his info, school, medical, family records, I will be having my older brother give the child a full medical exam after we pick the child up, is the child at the Detention Center at this moment Miss?" Dorian said.

"Yes he is in solitary, as he...well broke out of here last night. And...I'll send that all over as soon as I get to the office, when will you pick him up so I can inform the guards here?" She asked.

"Severus and I will be over in a little while to pick the child up, can you tell me the child's name and is the child male or female?" Dorian asked.

"Male, thirteen years old, Reign Starlen." She said with a relief.

"Interesting name..." Dorian mumbled then brought his attention back to the woman on the phone "Good Day Miss we will be over later to pick Reign up " Dorian said.

"Thank you...oh and its pronounced R.A.I.N, he...well let's just say its better I do not tell him what is going on, he will likely figure a way to run again." She said.

Dorian laughed "Trust me we have plenty of kids that try to run away every day, but they do not get very far. Good Day "he said then hung up the phone and going back to his paper work. An hour later Dy walked in.

"Uncle Dylan said these came in the fax for you."

"Thanks Dy can you go get Severus for me, I need to talk to him for a moment, and do you know where he is?" Dorian asked as he took the paperwork from Dy.

"UNCLE SEVERUS!" Dy hollered though he knew the man was just next door.

Severus walked out of his own office in the Manor "Dylan Jr. was it necessary to shout my name when I am right in the next room?" he said annoyed at the child.

"Yes, when you stop calling me Dylan Jr. I'll stop yelling your name. UNCLE SEVERUS! Uncle Dorian wants to speak with you."

Severus walked over to the child and lightly smacked him over the head " I will cease calling you Dylan Jr, when your name ceases to be that, now go keep Ashley company she caught a nasty cold from being out rain with Kat while I talk to Dorian. " he said walking into Dorian's office. Dy rolled his eyes and dashed off.

"Dorian what is it that you had Dylan Jr. screaming through the hallway for me?" Severus said annoyed.

"I want you to come with me to pick up a new child that will be living here from now on because social services does not know how to take care of him." Dorian said standing up from his desk.

"Why do I have to go with you Dorian, just take your brother with you." Severus said.

"Dylan does not know how to deal with runaways, and I am sure you are quicker than me if the boy tries to escape." he said, Severus sighed.

"Fine lets go hopefully this will not take long I have a lot of work to get done and still have to keep an eye on the children because Damien was called back to St. Catherine's. He said he would be back this evening to check over the boys. "He said, Dorian sighed then walked out of the office with Severus following closely behind.

Reign shifted in the cell and began to stare at the ceiling counting the tiles and checking to see if there were any vents in it.

Dorian pulled into the Detention Center and parked his car in a space near the front of the building. Severus and Dorian got out of Dorian SUV and headed into the Detention Center. Dorian walked up to the Check In counter "We are here to pick up Reign Starlen" he said to the guard sitting behind the glass window.

The guard snorted and shook his head as stood. "Kid had to be moved to a new a cell a half hour ago, caught him crawling up one of the vents. Come this way, why you'd waste your time with the kid is beyond me." The guard added and led them to a cell, inside a boy was sitting his eyes closed, one was blackened and his lip was split with obvious stitches visible, he had short hair that was mostly spiked save three longer strands which were braided and beaded with feathers at the end, the boy was wearing a prison orange overall.

"Here he is."The guard said snorting. Dorian glared at the guard.

"What happened to the boy?" Dorian asked.

"Like I said before, he was caught trying to escape again. The other guards had to rustle him into the cell, he put up quite a fight." the guard said smirking at Severus and Dorian.

"That gives you no right to use brute force on a child." Severus snapped at the guard.

The man glared at Severus as he unlocked the cell door "Good riddance." the man muttered as he walked back down the hallway leaving the two alone with Reign.

Severus entered the cell first with Dorian following in behind "Hello Reign, I am Dorian Yui I am here to take you where you will be staying from now on."

Reign glared at the two of them "Who says I want to go anywhere with you?" he asked.

"Your Social Worker seemed to think that my Children's home was your last chance before they lock you away until you are an adult." Dorian said

"Darla does not know what she is talking about." Reign said with a smirk on his face.

Dorian smirked back at the kid "That does not matter now you are coming with us to the Children's Home." he said as Severus moved closer to grab Reign knowing the child would not come willingly with them.

Reign let out a growl as Severus moved closer to him " Come any closer and you will regret it." he snarled as he stood up and moved away from Severus's reach.

"Why do you think that you can get away from me in this small space?" Severus asked as he turned and grabbed Reign lifting the boy into his arms. Reign snarled at Severus as struggled a bit before he swung his foot up catching Severus in the face as he flipped out of the man's arms. Severus stumbled back a bit from the impact of the kick, before he started forward towards Reign again.

Reign snarled and shook his head and move to swipe Severus once again with his foot.

Dorian caught Reign's foot before he could kick Severus in the face again. "I think this has gone on long enough, either behave or I will put you to sleep." Dorian said sternly.

Reign glared at him. "Behave why would I listen to a bunch of adults, much less adults I DONT KNOW! 'Aka' go to hell." he snapped jerking his foot.

Dorian let of Reign leg and reached for the boy forehead." Sleep." he hissed softly. Reign growled and grabbed Dorian's hand but was to late a moment later he was asleep.

Severus and Dorian continued the way over to the car, then Severus settled Reign into the back seat laying the boy across the seat the pulled the black bars up to keep the boy from falling off the seat.

"Did Damien design all of the cars you three own?" Severus said as he slipped a small pillow under Reign's head and buckled him in. Dorian laughed

"Actually yes he did design these SUVs that we drive, that is what you get for having a

Workaholic for an older Brother "Dorian said as Severus got into the passenger side. Reign stirred again as they pulled into the Children's home. Up ahead they could see the teens out playing soccer, and it looked like they were being beaten by a small...girl.

"Hey, Sev it looks like your daughter is playing with the older kids again." Dorian said as he pulled into the small garage that house their cars, Severus had his own SUV parked in there during the school term. Severus growled and jumped out the car and ran over to the football field and grabbed Kat right off the field

"What did I tell you about playing with the older boys Kat!" he said as he held in his arms.

Kat glared at him flicking her hair over her shoulder. "You never told me I couldn't today."

"I should not have to tell you every day that you are not to playing with the older boys, especially while you have a broken arm." Severus said as he checked to see if she was injured again.

Kat pushed his hands away pouting. "Relax I was only kicking a football sheesh."

"That does not matter Kat, they could have seriously hurt you without meaning to." Severus said walking back over to Dorian taking Kat with him.

She rolled her eyes. "Merlin you are such a sissy! You over react at the smallest things! By the way, did you guys bring a new kid with you?"

Severus stared at her "Yes, we did why?" he asked.

"Cause he's running down the driveway." She pointed and he could see Reign had a good head start and was almost entirely down the driveway.

Severus growled and handed Kat to Dorian "Must I do everything Rian!" he snapped then took off after Reign.

Kat snickered and wrapped her arms around Dorian. "Someone's in trouble." she giggled as Reign turned the corner.

"Someone is caught." Dorian said as he heard a loud yell and then Severus came around the corner with Reign over his shoulder.

Reign growled and tried to roll off Severus's shoulder while he swore the man's ear off. "Put me down! Let me go! I am not staying!" Kat wrinkled his nose. "Doesn't he get that once your here you don't leave Uncle Rian?"

"Yes, he has not learned that lesson yet Kat, though you get to leave with Severus at the end of the month to go to Hogwarts and annoy your new dad's boss." Dorian said

"He isn't my father." She said softly.

"No, he is not your father, he is your dad, Kat and he already loves you very much, with how overprotective he is with you." Dorian said

"Nu uh He barely knows me. Ouch that had to hurt." She commented as Severus's got an elbow slammed into his jaw.

Dorian laughed "That is the second time that has happened only last time he got a foot in the face." he said

"And he just takes it." Kat shook her head as Severus reached them.

Severus pulled Reign off his shoulder and into his arms "Are you trying to break my jaw child "he said.

"If it gets you to let me go YES!" Reign said moving to elbow him again.

Ashley burst out of the front doors and ran over to them "Sev! Guess what Uncle Dy taught me while you were gone." she said. Severus caught Reign's arm and smiled down at Ashley." What did Dylan teach you child?" he asked. Ashley smirked at him and pulled him down towards her almost making him drop Reign out of his arms. Ashley reached up towards the struggling boy "**Sleep.**" she hissed. Reign stared in shock and swore at the girl before he went limp asleep. Snorting Severus handed the boy back to Dorian as he took his daughter back into his arms.

Kat wrinkled her nose and squirmed in his arms. "Where's your friend?" She asked of Ashley.

Ashley blinked up at Kat as she had been distracted by the boys playing football " What?" she asked once again watching the boys.

"Becky, where's she? Cause I haven't seen her around at all today." she asked.

Ashley seemed to snap back to reality " Oh! Becky has been with Travis and Julian when he pops back in and passes out for a few minutes then he disappears again when Uncle Dy is not looking." she said

"Uh huh. How many fingers am I holding up?"

Ashley didn't respond as she was once again distracted by game.

Kat rolled her eyes and wiggled in Severus's arms. "Put me down I'm not a little kid."

" No more playing with older boys or I will just pick you up again." Severus said as he set her back on to her feet.

She gave him her best glare. "I'll play with whom and with whatever I want." She snapped as Becky came outside she spotted Severus and sighed in relief.

"Maybe you can keep Julian here when he gets back? He's going to kill himself!" she said softly to her uncle.

" What is Julian doing that is making him so tired Becky?" Severus asked as he made sure Kat did not join the older boys.

Becky snorted and leaned on Ashley's shoulder. "He is popping from Salem, to his college to here."

Ashley jumped as Becky leaned on her " Becky! Don't scare me like that! " She said.

Severus sighed " I will try Becky. " he said.

"Good cause here he is again." She said as Julian popped next to them, Becky sighed and wrapped her arms around Ashley and whispered in her best friend's ear. "I'm exhausted."

Severus caught Julian as the teen passed out once more " He should have asked me to help him with arrangements, not ware himself out. " he said as he lifted Julian fully into his arms.

Becky yawned. "He's like me and Travis, need I say more?" she asked as Dylan walked out the doors spotting his twin.

"There you are! I was wondering where you ran off to. Oh Uncle Dylan is in his office and Harry is waking up, is that going to cause a problem?"

Severus sighed and wished Damien would quickly finish at 's. " No Dylan that will not cause a problem, but could you go back to the infirmary and keep Harry from taking off his oxygen mask his lungs are not fully healed yet." he said as he started to walk towards the Manor.

" Kat, Ashley, and Becky let's get back inside for now you can help me take care of the older boys" he said.

Kat blinked. "I can? Can you teach me how to make bruise salve sometime? Or do you have to be a wizard to make potions?" she asked as they walked back in.

"Harry already took that off Uncle Sev." Dylan said

Severus smiled down at his daughter. " Of course you can Kat, I am sure you would be able to learn how to make Salve." he said as they head towards the infirmary.

"Okay..." she said as they walked in. Travis was still out but he had shifted in his sleep to sleep on his side while Harry was sitting upright mask less.

" Harry you know that you are not to take of that mask yet." Severus said as he laid Julian on the bed next to the boy.

Harry glared at him. "And your point would be? I was kidnapped therefore I am not about to agree and go along with whatever this lot tells me to do!"

" You were 'kidnapped' for a good reason Harry, you are seriously injured and Poppy was not doing her job!" Severus said slipping the oxygen tube into Harry's nose instead of the mask.

Harry yelped and glared at his brother. "It, Is. Annoying!" he snarled as Becky yawned hugely while Kat laughed at him.

Severus laid Becky on one of the beds and Ashley climbed on to the bed lying next to her. Severus went back over to Harry and Kat " I know it is annoying Harry, but your body still needs It." he said.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I cannot wait till I go back to Hogwarts then my life can go back to normal."

Severus leaned over harry putting his hand through his brother's hair. " I am sorry to say Harry, but I do not think your life will ever be 'normal'. " he said.

Harry gave him a look. "I don't have to see your face as much."

Severus laughed as he as continued to rake his fingers through his brother's hair. " True, but you will have to see me all summer because I will not allow you to return to the Dursley's home no matter what Albus's excuse is." he said.

"I am to going back to the Dursley's!" Harry snapped and Becky rolled her eyes.

"Here they go again." she muttered.

" You are not returning to that house Harry, I will not have my brother forced to stay in a place where the people treat him like their own House Elf!" Severus snapped back.

Harry snarled. "Not like you'll have much a choice I'll get the whole order to side with me!"

" You will not get the whole Order to side with you Harry, I am in the Order and there are several people your Godfather included that do not want you at the Dursley's but do not know how to stand up to Dumbledore." Severus growled out.

"I know a bunch of order members INCLUDING Dumbledore who would agree with me so there." Harry said smugly.

" So you would not mind if I called your Godfather and tell him that you were seriously injured in the Tournament and Albus did nothing about it , I also know he would agree with me about you not returning to the Dursley's." Severus said smirking.

"He'd let me do what I want." Harry snapped, Sirius would...unless Remus was around then his godfather actually acted like an adult.

" Then I will make sure that Remus is here to keep him in line." Severus said smirking.

Harry was silent for a moment. "Remus is away at the moment so hah!"

" I know where Remus is at all times as I still make his Wolfsbane potion for him." Severus said.

"Your point? Sirius will side with me." Harry stated.

" I do not think so Harry, that man has never wanted you to be at the Dursley since the Weasley's told him about how they had to rescue you in your second year." Severus said.

"He will if I ask him to!" he said grinning.

" I doubt that Harry as your Godfather loves to drive Albus up to the wall with his questions of ' when can I get Harry from those retched people' he has actually tried to come and get you several times but Albus just stuns him before he can make it out the door." Severus said.

Harry shrugged. "Then I'll go live with him."

" You may visit him, you cannot live with him Harry, that man is still too immature to handle a fourteen year old, You will be living with me at Prince Manor along with Kat." Severus said.

"Nu uh! Sirius is my godfather and by my parents will per the adoption I go to him so there!" He snapped

" But, I am your brother so I have more say over whom you live with Harry." Severus said

"You don't have custody he does." Harry countered.

Becky sighed. "This is going to go on forever."

" Actually he lost custody of you the day he was sent to Azkaban, and I can easily get the Dursley's to give me full custody of you to me. " Severus said.

"No you can't." Harry said smirking.

" Why can I not ?" Severus asked

"They wouldn't agree to it."

" Why would they not , they did not want you in the first place Harry, I do not see any problem with them agreeing to it" Severus said.

"Go ahead try."

Dorian sprinted out of the infirmary " Rian what is the matter ?" Severus said confused at what his friend just did. Dorian came back moments later with a file folder in his hand.

" Severus do a Medi scan for me. " he said. Severus looked at Dorian confused but did the scan anyways.

" Now tap the folder with your wand " Dorian instructed. Severus did as he was told and tapped his wand to the top on the manila folder in Dorian hands. The folder glowed for a moment then Dorian handed Severus the folder. Severus eyes widened the top of the cover now read ' Harry James Potter-Snape' he open the folder and it had his brother's entire medical history in it along with the names of his birth parents and adopted ones and guardianship papers that only need to be sign by the Dursley's.

" How did you do that so fast Rian?" Severus asked shocked. Dorian smirked at him

"Practice." he said simply.

Severus sighed " They do not have to sign that form" a voice from the doorway said. Severus turned and saw Damien leaning on the door frame.

" What do you mean they do not have to sign the guardianship papers Ian?" he asked.

" Because they already signed these Sev." Damien said waving an identical folder to the one in Severus's hand.

"How the fuck did you get them to sign!" Harry shouted.

Severus tap harry on the head" Language mister" he said Damien laughed.

" I tricked them of course." he said.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "How?"

" I made myself look like a salesmen and offered your Uncle this big deal on Drills, we talked then I had him sign the paper work which had glamour on it to make look like a contract and then shook his hand and left to come here." Damien said.

"You can get in big trouble for that." Harry pointed out.

" No your Uncle can get in big trouble for that. " Damien said smirking

"You tricked him." then Harry paled. "You aren't pressing charges against them." He stated.

" Only if your brother wants to." Damien said.

"No." Harry said glaring at Snape.

" You need to give me a valid reason why I should not press charges Harry." Severus said.

"Other than they will hunt me down and kill me?" Harry snapped.

" They will do no such thing Harry, as they would have no idea where you live and Muggles cannot get through the Prince Manor Wards." Severus said.

Harry folded his arms. "I won't admit to anything, as far as you know all that, " He waved a hand at it. "Is all accidental."

" You do not have to admit to anything Harry, it is all in your medical file here. " Dorian said as he took the file back from Severus.

Harry pouted some. "I'll still fight it!" he snapped.

Becky snickered. "He is being silly isn't he, hey Kai how are we supposed to do dance if we are in England!"

" Dy, didn't Julian says he was going get us into one of the fancy academies here." Ashley said. Damien smirked at Harry

" You cannot fight the facts Harry." he said.

Harry glared. "I am sooo running away." he muttered.

"He didn't tell me anything of the sort." Becky said sighing cuddling next to Ashley as she watched her uncles argue.

" Maybe that is one of the things he has been trying to do." Ashley said. Severus smirked at Harry.

" You can try, but you will not succeed no one has made it off the grounds without permission, not even this one here." he said as he pulled Kat into his lap and ran his hand through her hair.

Kat snorted. "Hey I haven't tried to run away in ages, it was the new kid you were chasing and he did make it off the property." she pointed out.

Severus smirked at Kat. " That is because Dorian does not know how to keep a firm grip on a struggling child." he said and laughed at Dorian

" Hey!" Dorian protested.

Kat snorted. "True when I did run away it was Dylan who caught me."

" How did this turn into pick on Dorian instead of argue with Harry." Dorian grumbled out loud.

"Simple you're easy to pick on laddy-buck." A woman said walking in. She had pale brown hair and a scar under her right eye.

" Ashlynne, how many times to I have tell you not to call me that!" Dorian said annoyed.

Ashlynne snorted shaking her head going over to the supplies cabinet. "About three so far today."

Damien laughed " Ashlynne what is that you need now?" he asked.

She snorted. "Nothing you need to be knowing Dam."

" Oh, Every time I come here you need something from the supplies, do you injure yourself often." Damien said.

Ashlynne snorted. "Take care of the tikes not the help." she teased taking out some gauze and medical tape.

" Oh but I am here to take care of everyone now not just the ' tikes' Ashlynne." he said.

She snorted. "One of the mares got spooked is all."

" Really, now where did it kick you Ashlynne?" Damien asked walking over to her.

Ashlynne raised an eyebrow. "And I'd be telling you this why?"

" Because I will bother you until you tell, or I could just find out for myself." Damien said pulling out his wand.

"Put that wand away before I snap it in half Damien. I have kicked your ass before I can do so again." she threatened. "And it was my left arm."

Damien nodded as he put his wand. " Ashley come here for a minute." he called over his shoulder. Ashley jumped off Becky's bed and walked over to her uncle.

" Yes Uncle Ian." she asked.

" I want you to heal Ashlynne's arm for me as I know she will not let me do it myself." he hissed to his niece.

"Damien, what are you up to?" Ashlynne demanded.

Ashley's right hand began to glow a teal color as she moved closer to Ashlynne.

Ashlynne smiled at Ashley and ruffled the girl's hair. "Sweetie thank you but if you heal it I'll be sick as a dog."

Ashley put her hand down. " So you're like my brother magic healing makes you sick." she said.

"Yup. But I do let myself be healed if it means life and death." She explained.

Ashley nodded then ran over to Severus. " Do have any of your healing potions in your pack?" she asked. Severus smiled at Ashley as he pulled potions pack off his pants belt.

" Here you go Lil' Healer." he said as he handed her one of his healing potions. Ashley smiled at the nickname and ran back over to Ashlynne and Damien holding up the potion to Ashlynne silently. Damien laughed at his niece's determination.

Ashlynne laughed and ruffled her hair again. "Sweets, I'll take it later, I have tikes in the stable and a hand I don't trust, your Julie is in my stables again Dorian what are you going to do about that?" Dorian sighed.

" Julie? You have not fired that girl yet, she is the reason Kat has a broken arm and I have no doubt she is the cause of Ashlynne injury." Damien said. Dorian glared at his brother leaving the room to go deal with Julie.

"Didn't I say it was a mare?" Ashlynne pointed out shaking her head as she rolled up her sleeve angling her arm away from everyone on the room so they couldn't see it.

Damien took the gauze from Ashlynne and gently took her arm in his hand. He grabbed some more gauze and poured some disinfectant onto it and began to clean the gash on Ashlynne's arm.

Ashlynne hissed and shook her head biting her lip. "You know Damien I am going to let you ride my worse horse." Damien laughed as he put a fresh gauze pad on the gash, then grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped them around the pad taping the end with some medical tape.

"Done yet?" She demanded.

" Yes, and you have been such a good girl." Damien said smirking then apparated to the other side of the room with almost silent pop.

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Running away from me now?" She snorted and walked out of the room but paused looking at Becky and Ashley. "I don't suppose you lasses want to meet the horses."

" Sweet!" Ashley almost shouted as she ran over to Ashlynne.

She smiled. "I don't suppose the fact that I saved a bear cub from hunters would interest you too, he could use some feeding." She said as Becky came over as well.

"A bear! Love bears, I never have seen a real one up close through." Ashley said.

"Well how about feeding one?" she asked as she took one of Becky's hands and one of Ashley's.

" Do bears like wolves?" Ashley said.

"Well this one is really little, so I'm sure he can get used to it. And yes like wolves." she said smiling as she led them out of the room. "I stole your nieces!" she called out as they walked out the door.

" Come back for dinner please!" Damien yelled to them. " Guess what I can do " Ashley said as they walked.

"Shape shift?" Ashlynne said as they walked toward the front doors.

" Well not exactly, I can't change into more than one thing." Ashley said then changed into Luna.

Ashlynne laughed and clapped her hands. "Wonderful, turn back sweetie." She said as they walked outside.

Luna walked through Ashlynne's legs couple times as they walked through the grounds.

"Wolfling, Human, the horses might scare as they are not used to you." She commanded.

Ashley changed back pouting. " My name is Luna." she said

"I will call you Wolfling." she stated ruffling Ashley's hair.

"If you're good you can feed Armel, the baby bear." she added.

" Okay" Ashley said.

She nodded and led them into the stables at least a dozen horses were in there, all different sizes, and breeds, some looked like they had seen a rough life.

Julie was yelling at Dorian. "I am fully trained, and more experienced than any of the other staff. I know what I am doing!"

" That is the problem, you do not know what you are doing! Too many children have been seriously hurt in your care Julie, so I have to let you go." Dorian shouted back at her.

Julie sneered at him. "You let me go Dorian Yui and you will be sorry! Need I remind you have a runaway living here! She isn't even trained to deal with children! She's damaged." Julie shrieked. Ashlynne snorted and cleared her throat.

"I sincerely doubt that now that I am of age they will care that I was a runaway Julie." She said while gently pushing Becky and Ashley behind her.

"They will care about your record when you're dealing with children!" Julie yelled.

Dorian glared at Julie as Ashley hid behind Ashlynne. " Do not threaten me Julie or you will have more to deal with than losing your job." he snapped.

"Oh and how do you think they will handle the concoctions you hand out to the children here?" She countered holding up one of the potions vial.

Dorian sneered at Julie and grabbed the vial out of her hands. " You are not allowed in the infirmary Julie, so I do not know how you got it, but the medicines we give the children are none of your concern Julie." he said in a cold voice.

"Oh really? I already sent samples out." She smirked.

Dorian smirked " Well they are not going to find anything wrong with your 'samples' Julie, they will just look like homemade remedies ." he said.

"Which are not authorized under article 24 to be used on minors without prior authorization which you did not obtain." She countered.

Dorian shook his head at the girl " Julie, obviously you have been in places that you do not belong and do you think that I would leave documents that important anywhere where you would find them." he said.

Julie shook her head. "I contacted the agency, they will be here to remove all children. Here's the letter." She said handing it to him.

Dorian laughed " That will not happen I assure you Julie, now go pack up your things and leave." he said.

"With pleasure. You'll be out of here soon too at the very least." Julie said as she walked past Ashlynne who stuck her tongue out at her and Dorian could see her body ripple as if she was about to shift shape.

" Solar, Luna come here quickly please ." Dorian said. Ashley ran and hid behind Dorian.

Becky glanced back and forth and walked cautiously towards him "What's going on?" She asked then let out a squeak as Ashlynne shifted into a large black horse that raced out charging at Julie.

"She's going to kill her!" Becky cried out .

" No she is not going to kill Julie, just scare her half to Death." Dorian said as he picked Ashley up into his arms, who hid her face in his shirt not wanting to see what happened.

"Um then why is she rearing and about to come down on her head?" She asked as Ashlynne did exactly that.

Dorian cursed and quickly set Ashley down on her feet then apparated to Julie and grabbed the girl before Ashlynne's hooves reached the girl.

" Ashlynne! Do you want to locked up forever! This girl is not worth throwing your life away." he shouted.

Ashlynne slammed down and snorted at him her ears going back as she raised a hoof almost as if she was challenging him. Becky held Ashley's hand.

"Ooookay did you see her being an Animagus coming?"

Ashley shook her head " No, definitely did not see that coming." she said. Becky nodded as Ashlynne tried to nose Dorian away from Julie who was staring at the horse.

"That woman can't even keep her horses under control!" she shrieked.

" Lynne, it's over stop this now. " Dorian said as he reach to stroke her face. Ashlynne snorted but lowered her hoof.

"This is it! I am leaving now, unhand me! And you had better believe me I will be informing the agency about that horse! She'll be put down within this day!" Julie shrieked.

Dorian laughed " You have no idea what you are dealing with child." he said as he let go of Julie.

Julie growled and rushed off into the house to get her stuff while Ashlynne turned obviously intending to gallop away.

" Ashlynne, why did you have to do that." Dorian said. Ashlynne turned and began to gallop off the property.

Dorian sighed " Girls please go back inside, you can see the horses another time." He said.

Becky blinked and then tugged at Ashley. "Come on we can go bug Julian and your twin they need alone time."

Dorian mock-glare at the girls " Okay you two matchmakers back into the Manor." he said. Ashley laughed and ran for the Manor's entrance.

Becky grinned and elbowed him. "Well she does like you so duuuh. Go get her before she runs so far you'll never find her again." she said and ran after Ashley.

Dorian sighed " I will never in a million years understand pre-teen girls' love of matchmaking." he muttered as he watched the girls run into the Manor , then focused on Ashlynne and apparated with a soft pop. Ashlynne reached the end of the Yui property and leaped the fence her mind only on the run.

Dorian disapparated in front of Ashlynne almost getting run over. " Ashlynne stop!" he said wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling himself onto her back as she sprinted passed him. Ashlynne reared to a halt and started bucking trying to get him off her back.

Dorian jumped off and swung himself in front of Ashlynne's face stroking her hair and face.

"Calm down Ash, it's okay now she is gone and we never have to deal with her ever again, now please change back before you are stuck in this form." he said. Ashlynne stopped struggling but didn't shift back she stared at him.

" Please change back Ashlynne, you are a very beautiful mare, but I like you better as a person." Dorian said. Ashlynne jerked her head away and began to walk away again.

Dorian ran in front of her " Please Ash, change back. " he said holding her face. She jerked her head away shaking it. Nu uh, as a Horse he couldn't swing her over his shoulder and drag her kicking and screaming back as he had in the past. She reared readying herself to run again.

" I do know the spell to change you back myself Ash, but I do not want to hurt you." Dorian said. Ashlynne Reared higher letting out a neigh in argument trying to scare him away.

Dorian stayed firmly in his place " You are not going to scare me away Ash, now please change back"he said. She lowered her hoofs and then leaped over him charging with speed and ease.

" Cheater!" Dorian shouted then apparated once more reappearing on Ashlynne's back as she ran through the forest. She quickened her speed leaping and jolting trying to loosen his grip.

Dorian smirked as he jumped off Ashlynne and quickly conjured reins and a light weight saddle slipping them on quickly then got back on the Ashlynne.

" Fine if you want to stay this way I will treat you like a horse." he said and gently forced her to turn around facing the direction of the Yui Estate. She tried to buck but was slowly being forced back.

Dorian rubbed her neck " Be a good girl Ash, now speed up a bit before they send a search party because it took us to long to get back." he said stroking her mane. She slowed down even more letting out a snort at him.

" You know that they will Ashlynne, please go somewhat faster." Dorian said. Ashlynne snorted shaking her head but did speed up a moment later she was galloping faster she reached the grounds and reared trying to get him off her back.

" No, back to the stables Ashlynne then I will get off." Dorian said. Ashlynne snorted and ran to the barn and snorted bucking again.

Dorian thought of Ashlynne as a human and banished the saddle and reins with his hand as a white glow came from his wand and surrounded Ashlynne's horse form.

The glow faded and Ashlynne glared at him. "Get out of my barn Yui!" she snapped and moved to begin cleaning up tacks that were laying on the ground.

" So long as you stay put I will leave." Dorian said smirking.

She glared at him. "I can leave if I so choose Yui!"

Dorian grabbed Ashlynne gently " Do you know how much you scared me when I found you the last time you ran away pissed off?" he said

She looked away. "I don't do that sort of thing anymore." She said stiffly.

Dorian reached up and gently touched her face. " I know you don't but my mind keeps going back there if you run off like that Ash." he said softly.

She looked away. "Go tend to your children Yui. I have horses to see to."

Dorian sighed " Fine I will go, but you better not disappear again Ash." he said.

Ashlynne sighed. "I will let you know if I decide to leave."

Dorian nodded then put his hand through her hair then turned and walked out of the barn " I will send Luna and Solar later." he said as he walked out of the barn. Ashlynne muttered.

Inside Becky sat on the stairs and shook her head. "He got her back here, but he has no skills with girls."

" Most guys have no skills with girls Becky." Ashley said as she leaned against the railing.

She shook her head. "He is going to need help." she said shaking her head.

Ashley laughed just as Dorian came through the doors. " I would to like to see you try that Becky." she said

"Mm..." she said watching him.

Dorian walked passed where the girls were. " What are you lot planning?" he asked as he turn to look at them.

"Getting you and Ashlynne together as a couple." Becky said bluntly.

Ashley sat down on the stairs laughing at the surprised look on Dorian's face. Dorian glared at the girls " There will be no matchmaking girls" he said sternly.

"I'm a seer Dorian, I can match make all I want. And you can do nothing to stop me." She said smirking.

" We haven't shown you all our 'talents' yet so you won't know what hit'cha " Ashley said smirking.

Dorian scowled at the girls. " Really what 'talents' have you hidden from us?" he asked.

"None of your business." She said shaking her head.

" They wouldn't be hidden talents if we told ya." Ashley said.

Dorian shook his head and started walking down the corridor once more wondering how he could be out smarted by eleven-year-olds. Vines suddenly sprang out and tangled themselves in front of him then a moment later they thickened blocking his way.

Dorian jumped out of the way landing on the floor " Okay which one of you did that!" he shouted

Becky giggled and grinned at Ashley. "Zap him."

Ashley giggled and pointed her hand at Dorian like a gun and said "Bang" laughing as Dorian jumped to his feet.

" Girls this is not funny!" he shouted.

"We think it is!" Becky shouted back. "Besides maybe we are keeping you here for a reason? Ever think of that?"

Dorian turned and glared at the girls " Let me pass girls." he growled. Ashley smirked at him

" I can do that better" she said turning into Luna and growled loudly at him then changed back. Becky collapsed against Ashley laughing hard.

Dorian cursed in parsel then yelped again as Ashley zapped him once more.

" Swearing is not nice." she scolded.

The doors bursts open and a very pale Ashlynne stood there. "Um...growing plants inside?" she asked.

" No the girls are showing off, and have trapped me in the hall." Dorian said glaring at them.

"Umm could I get by?" She asked out of breath,

" Is it an emergency?" Ashley asked.

"Yes." Ashlynne said swaying.

" Did something happen when I left Ashlynne, are you alright?" Dorian asked walking up to her.

Ashlynne held a towel tightly over her right hand. "Dumb woman came charging in yelling at me, spooked one of the horses had to save her sorry ass didn't I." She said in a breath.

Ashley gasped " Becky part your vines quickly!" she whispered quickly as Dorian scooped Ashlynne into his arms. Becky nodded and the vines vanished.

"For Merlin sake put me down I am fully capable of walking!" Ashlynne swore at Dorian. Dorian ignored Ashlynne and ran down the corridor and all the way to the infirmary. Ashley ran down the stairs after them. Becky quickly followed them. Ashlynne growled at Dorian.

"Put me down, your overreacting!" she snapped as he felt something warm seep into his shirt.

Dorian burst through the infirmary doors scaring Damien and Severus who were checking over the older boys. " Sev, grab Ashley before she tries to get to Ashlynne, Damien I need your help here." he said as he set Ashlynne down on one of the empty beds. Damien quickly walked over to them as Severus caught Ashley as she burst through the doors only minutes after Dorian. Ashley struggled in Severus arms " Let me go Uncle Sev! , I don't care if it makes her sick, I have to help her!" she ranted.

Becky burst in behind her and grabbed her. "No!" she snapped.

Ashlynne blinked and stared at Dorian. "Dorian did you have two heads?"

Dorian cursed " Damien! Do something she losing too much blood! " He snapped.

" I will kick you out of this infirmary if you do not shut up!" Damien snapped back as he perform as healing spell to stop the bleeding. Damien summoned bandages, a brace, blood replenisher potion, catching them as they reached him.

" This is going to hurt for a moment Lynne I have to set the bones in your hand." he said then whispered the spell while Ashley continued to struggle in Severus's arms.

Ashlynne cried out her eyes watering. She let out a shuddering breath. "All this...fuss...over...a...accident..." she said breathless while her eyes watered.

" I could tell Severus to let Ashley go. " Damien said as he clean off her hand gently, then wrapped it with the bandages and slipped the brace on strapping it in place.

Ashlynne sent him her best glare. "And I could smack your head around and hear your brains rattle you nitpicker!" she snapped moving to sit up.

" Okay, she is fine now. " Damien said as he walked away from them and walked over to Severus taking Ashley out his arms.

" Lil' healer you know that you cannot use your healing magic to heal Lynne it would hurt her more. " Damien said. Ashley frowned into his shirt .

" But I could feel her fading slowly and Uncle Sev wouldn't let me go to her". She said into his shirt.

Ashlynne sighed and blinked sitting up fully. "Bring her here a moment will you Dam?" she asked. Damien sighed and walked over to Ashlynne and set Ashley on to Ashlynne's lap.

Ashlynne ruffled Ashley's hair with a shaking hand and gave her a smile. "If your to be helping me in the stables I'll be wanting a promise from you missy."

Ashley laid her head down onto Ashlynne chest listening to Lynne's heartbeat. " What promise Lynne?" Ashley asked not looking up.

"Your not to heal anything without my, Damien's or Dorian's go ahead." She said.

Ashley looked up at Lynne for a moment. " Kay, I promise to ask before I heal " she said then laid her head back down.

Ashlynne grunted. "Your not moving are you?" she asked sighing.

Damien laughed " You are stuck with her until she decides to stop being clingy." he said.

"I have work that needs doing!" she protested.

" Bring her with you then." Severus said.

Ashlynne glared at him. "I can't carry her and work! I only can use one hand at the moment!"

" Do not shout Lynne, and I am sure Ashley will let you work as long she is near you sit her on one of the stalls, she has very good balance she will not fall." Dorian said.

The doors bust open and one of their aids came rushing in. "Mr. Yui, there are a ton of van's here!" she declared.

Dorian glared at the ceiling " Damien, Sev please follow me so we can get rid of these people that Julie sent here." he said " Please stay here for right now Lynne and watch the kids for us." he said as the three of them headed for the door.

"But!" Ashlynne tried to protest but sighed as Becky climbed up and leaned on her as well. "Wonderful." she said dryly as she began to stroke both the girl's hair.

Meanwhile Dylan was trying to keep the doors to the mansion shut wincing as he shoved on them Reign (having woken up)was beside him both muttering.

" Dy please move so I can fix this mess, please go help Ian and Sev get the children they have already taken from outside." he said.

"They haven't gotten any yet!" Dylan said as the doors slammed open again. "I locked the doors when I saw them pulling up! Becky told me and Reign to stay here and lock the doors! And hold them closed!"

" Fine the three of us will apparate outside and deal with them." Dorian said and disappeared along with Damien and Severus.

One of the men turned. "Excuse me are any of you Dorian or Dylan Yui?"

" If stop trying to knock down the door I might tell you who I am." Dorian said.

"We are here to remove any and all children from the compound"the man said as the doors nearly opened and Dorian could here a yelp from the other side.

" There is no need to remove the children from this Estate as there has been nothing wrong done here. " Damien said.

"Yes there has been sir the Yui's have been issuing herbal medicines without permits nor permission."

" They have been granted permission to issue any kind of treatment to their children in this Children's Home by 's Hospital in London. I am Dr. Yui , Head of the Children Ward at St Catherine's Hospital." Damien said.

The man shook his head. "We will need time to research that there for we are going to remove all children until further notice. It has also come to our attention you've placed a juvie repeat offender with the rest of the children this is not a proper environment."

Dorian shook his head at the man. " That child is not a Juvie, he was just a child that fell through the cracks of the system and he case worker called here and asked for us to take him in." Dorian said.

"That still remains to be seen too!" The man shouted and the doors were finally shoved open. Dylan cried out and was nearly walked on had Reign not leapt over him shielding his body with his own.

Dorian ran towards the door. " Stop! You are hurting them!" Dorian shouted loudly as Severus and Damien came up behind him trying to push through the mob.

Some of the men froze blinking one let out a sharp yell and slugged one of them and began to swear in rapid Russian at them as he rushed to Reign's side. His hair was hidden under the baseball cap he wore and the jeans were old. He wore a t-shirt that had Russian on it with a smiley face holding a needle.

Dorian ran up to the boys and gently pulled Reign off of Dylan Jr. Severus sat down on the floor and lifted Dylan in to his arms.

" Are you hurt Dy?" he asked gently as Dorian carefully lifted Reign into his arms sitting on the floor as well

" Thank you Reign for saving Dylan, it was very brave of you." he said softy to the child.

"Nai! Stop moving the child so much!" The man commanded. H shook his head, fools all of them.

"Get the children." the men outside said and moved to rush past him.

Dylan shook in Severus's arms. "I don't like doors."

Damien Cursed as Ashley appeared at the end of the entrance Hall arms out stretched in front of her. "Ashley run!" he shouted. Ashley shook her head at him and glared at the men running towards her.

" Leave this place alone!" she shouted and blasted the social workers out the entrance doors except the young man that actually tried to help Reign.

The man blinked and swore again in Russian standing he stood and held out his arms. "Safety! Get out of here! Before too late! Demons!" he shouted again as the men scrambled away he took a deep breath. "You might be wanting to wipe their minds?"

Ashley chased after them zapping them as they ran for the door. Damien stunned them as they fell to the floor from Ashley's shocks, then grabbed Ashley who zapped him because he grabbed her from behind." Ashley stop, it's over you can stop electrocuting them." he said.

Ashley pouted " but I was having fun." she said in a whinny voice.

The man took a deep breath and turned shaking his head. "Little one's should not get into so much trouble." he said and walked over to Reign he glanced at Dorian and held up his hands in a gesture of peace. "May I for a moment?" Dorian stared at the man in front of him for a moment then nodded. The man smiled at a moment before he muttered in Russian again and pressed his hands on Reign's back. Reign yelped then passed out, while the man's face paled.

"Deep bruises but should heal quickly." he said and removed his hands and stood and he walked towards the doors. "Be more careful with staff, not all can understand uses of potions."

" Are going to lose your job now because you helped us?" Severus asked as he stood up with Dylan in his arms.

The man rubbed the back of his head. "Yes." He said sheepishly but shrugged. "But it worth it just to see their faces."

" What did you do before you became a caseworker" Damien asked as Dorian stood up carefully with Reign in his arms.

The man shrugged again. "A bit of this and that." he said dodging the question.

" There might job for you , but you have to tell me what field you were in before your current job" Damien said.

"Does not matter was in the past, I can no longer be in that profession." He countered.

" What if there was a chance you could resume your position, would you take the offer?" Damien asked.

He stopped and thought shaking his head. "Of course I would, I loved my job." He said.

" Well all you have to do is tell me what your profession was." Damien said smirking. The man smirked as well, and replied in Russian.

Damien swore at the man in Japanese making his brothers laugh. " I guess you do not want the job bad enough." Damien said then looked at Dorian " Dorian what position are you are trying to fill because I cannot be here every day to help you keep the kids healthy?" he asked his brother.

Dorian looked confused for a moment then blinked " Oh, I was looking for a Full time Pediatrician so that I do not have to keep pulling you away from your job" he said.

The man snorted shaking his head and held his hands open. "No license anymore. Ciao." he said and turned walking towards one of the cars.

Damien let go of Ashley and apparated in front of the man not caring if the muggle saw him.

" You can renew your license, and can you please tell me your name?" Damien said.

"Cannot be renewed because was revoked. And it is Yuri Prohor." Yuri said pushing the man out of his way and got into his car.

" Well then meet me at St. Catherine Hospital tomorrow morning and we will see about getting you a new license, because I do not believe that it was taken from you for any sensible reason, you are perfect for this place and Dylan Sr. needs some desperate help in there because Dorian is a potions master not a healer." Damien said smirking.

"I am no healer. " He explained. Starting the car, but he did turn to stare at Damien. "Boy needs rest, shouldn't move around at all." he explained

" That is why your perfect for the job Yuri because your not a wizard and Dorian has more muggle children here than magical anyway." he said.

Yuri shook his head. "Nai." he said but he sighed rubbing his temple. "What makes you so sure?"

" Because am a very good judge of character Yuri, See you in the morning." Damien said stepping away from the car.

fae_author (5/28/2008 10:04:05 PM): Yuri blinked and shook his head he started the car and began to drive away.

Damien apparated back to the others " Well you might have a new staff member by tomorrow Rian" he said then picked up Ashley who was falling asleep standing up because of all the magic she just used. Dorian just shook his head at his older brother.

" Let get these guys back to the infirmary so I can scan them and make sure nothing else is wrong." Damien said walking towards the infirmary.

"I'm fiiine." Dylan whined shaking his head.

Meanwhile Ashlynne had repositioned herself so she was holding Becky protectively half a wake while Becky was fast asleep.

Damien entered the infirmary first and saw Ashlynne and walked over to her bed " It's okay now Ash, their gone this little one got rid of them for us." he said looking down at Ashley who was sound asleep in his arms.

Ashlynne smiled sleepily, shaking her head as she moved slightly. "That's a relief."

" So how did you get the little insomniac to sleep, we have the hardest time trying to get her to sleep without wearing her out completely." Damien said as he turned the mattress on the bed next to Ashlynne's to foam and conjured exact copies of Ashley's pillows then laid Ashley down under the covers.

Ashlynne blinked. "She fell asleep on her own I didn't really do much at all."

" She must trust you quite a bit then Ash." Damien said sitting in the chair between their beds as Dorian and Severus walked in.

"All I did was hold her and promise not to leave her until she woke up." Ashlynne said blushing. "Kid's aren't my strong suit animals are."

" But these children are Animagi so that is probably why you connect with them more than normal children, now I saw you watching what I did to Ashley's bed before I laid her down, so ask your questions that I know you have." he said smiling.

"Where can I get one of those? Cause honestly your beds stink" She joked grinning back.

Damien quickly turned Ashlynne's mattress to foam. " Now for the real question Ash." he said.

"Why does she need it in the first place other than your beds sucking." She questioned and covered her mouth as she herself yawned.

" Ashley's joints stiffen continuously so sleeping on a normal mattress and pillows cause her pain in her neck and back" Damien said.

"Ah...know that feeling." She said yawning outright, she shifted to sit up more.

" Ah, so you have that problem too, you should have told someone Ash." he said making her lay down and moved Becky so the child was laying next to her.

"Damien I sleep in the stalls in the stable half the time." She countered. "And why are you making me lay down?"

" Because you are falling asleep and it is more comfortable laying down fully." Damien said.

"Smart ass..." She slurred and curled tighter around Becky as if protecting her from something as the phone began to ring. Dorian picked up the phone after he had set Reign on one of the beds and let Severus take of him because Damien was with the girls at the moment. " Yui's Children's Home how can I help you?" he said into the phone. A young woman's voice came through the other end

" Hello, is Dr. Yui there he is needed for an emergency." she said quickly then hung up the phone.

Dorian turned "Damien you are need at 's for an Emergency." he said.

Damien sighed " Fine I will be back later." he said and apparated with a soft pop.


End file.
